K & A: Una Mala Combinación T1 T2 T3
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Ultimo Capitulo. Día 04/04/13. Nueva cuenta, anteriormente Kal-K. espero comentarios
1. Planes T1E00

Este capítulo va con la continuidad de mi historia, es una pre cuela y sigue a Superman en Eternia

Clark estaba a punto de escapar del control mental de Skeletor, cuando le disparan por la espalda y cae desmayado. Lo único que alcanza a escuchar es una risa malévola

Personajes:

Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Principe Adam/He-Man – Skeletor

Evil-Lyn

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

He-Man creado por: Mattel

Superman pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Capitulo: Planes

Snake Mountain. Skeletor se encontraba pensando y muy frustrado por todos los fracasos que ha tenido por culpa de su enemigo He-Man y de sus ineptos ayudantes que ya no le servían de nada…tenía que pensar en algo bueno para vencer a su enemigo de una vez por todas.

Otro día que He-Man nos vence – dice muy enojado Skeletor, se le acerca Evil-Lyn y le habla

Amo. Porque no traemos a alguien igual que poderoso que He-Man – le dice a Skeletor. El se da unas vueltas y se queda pensando

Evil-Lyn no está mal, no está nada mal tu idea – exclama Skeletor y comenzaron a buscar por los mundos y las galaxias, hasta en otros universos

Una semana después. En un pueblo cercano a Eternia. He-Man se encontraba caminando hacia su reino, después de a ver ayudado a detener una banda de bandidos. Aun le faltaban varios kilómetros para volver a Eternia, ya había anocheciendo y estaba comenzando a llover, necesitaba refugiarse pronto cada vez llovía mas y recordó que muy cerca de allí había visto una posada. Así que decidió dar unos pasos hacia atrás y volver a la posada

En el interior de la posada. Todas las personas estaban subiendo la escalera hacia sus cuartos para descansar después de un largo día. Una joven mujer de cabello negro estaba a punto de cerrar cuando entra He-Man todo mojado. La mujer se le queda viendo

El era grande y bien varonil, su cabello rubio despeinado, sus músculos…el agua le recorría sus músculos hasta llegar a su taparrabo que no le dejaba nada a la imaginación

Señorita, señorita – dice He-Man. La mujer estaba atónita con él, no le respondía. Se le acercó, le agarro los brazos y la zamarreo un poco. Cuando al fin logra volver en si

Sí, que necesita – pregunto ella aun observando al hombre delante de ella

Buenas noches…necesito una habitación por favor – pidió el rogando por una habitación en su cabeza

Lo siento. He-Man. Ya no nos queda ninguna habitación disponible, están todas ocupadas – respondió ella

Que lastima, sabes quién soy – respondió con una mirada baja

Como no saberlo con esos músculos, fortachón – dijo ella acariciándole el brazo izquierdo

Debo irme a buscar otro lugar – ella se que pensando en algo y pone una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y lo detiene – que sucede – pregunta el

Creo que tengo una solución para tu problema – dijo ella. Cerraron toda la posada, ella le toma la mano a He-Man y se lo llevo por las escaleras sonriendo triunfalmente

En una habitación oscura, se abre la puerta y se encienden las luces. Entra He-Man y detrás la mujer de cabello negro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con llave

Bonita habitación, pero es más para mujer – dice viendo los adornos que hay en el lugar –

Si, por que es mi habitación – responde ella

Creo que será mejor que me quede abajo – dice yendo hacia la puerta, algo preocupado. La mujer lo agarra del brazo y lo tira a la cama

Esta noche te quedaras conmigo, querido – le dice seductoramente a He-Man

Señorita. Disculpe pero yo – dice He-Man algo nervioso. Ella se gana encima de él para que no se pueda mover

Pero nada, solamente relájate. Esta puede ser una buena noche para cualquiera de los dos – susurra al oído y besándolo en los labios

Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre – le dice tratando de frenarla

Mi nombre es Luana y el tuyo es – le pregunta ella con curiosidad

Ya lo sabes – y él le respondió

He-Man. Si claro…no creo que te llames así y tu verdadero es – volvió a preguntar ella

Bien…es Adam – responde el

Bonito nombre, encanto – dice ella. Volviéndole a dar un beso en los labios y en esta ocasión desnudándolo completamente, tirando al piso su espada, las correas que lleva en el pecho, las botas y claro el taparrabos

Después le imagen se aleja mostrando la posada, viendo que hay solamente una luz prendida en el segundo piso…en pocos segundos se apaga esta luz y se comienza a escuchar solamente la voz de ellos

…Luana – dice aun algo nervioso Adam

Adam. Solamente relájate – le dice la hermosa mujer

Bien – responde él y en pocos momentos. – Si…Luana oh – grita Adam. Escuchándose la risa de Luana

Snake Mountain. En su interior hay un portal dimensional en donde es Skeletor y Evil-Lyn están esperando a alguien salir de allí, el cuerpo de un hombre de ropa azul y capa roja, cayendo al piso. Detrás de este aparecen dos hombre, uno llamado Beastman y el otro Trapjaw

Skeletor. Aquí está tu nuevo juguete – le dice Beastman a Skeletor

Bienvenido a casa. Kal-El. Querido sobrino – le dice Skeletor acariciándole el cabello – ustedes dos tómenlo y llévenlo donde Evil-Lyn les diga

Como tú digas. Skeletor – dijo Trapjaw y los dos se llevaron a rastras a Kal-El

Todo está resultando como lo planee. El defensor de la tierra…prontamente como mi sobrino, destruirá a He-Man y mientras tanto He-Man cayó en los brazos de una estúpida niña cobarde, impidiendo que He-Man arruine mis planes

Al otro día. El agua se había calmado y estaba apareciendo el sol

En la posada. Adam se encontraba dormido en la cama solo, en la mesita de noche se veían varias botellas de cerveza. Toda su ropa tirada por el piso y su querida espada se encontraba enzima de un ropero. Los rayos del solo le comenzaron a llegar a la cara y con eso comenzó a despertar.

Abrió los ojos y no reconocía el lugar en que se encontraba, minutos después recordó que había comenzado a llover y llego a esta posada, donde Luana le ofreció hospedaje…en su cama, no se dio cuenta en qué momento la cama se volvió tan grande y resistente, con varias almohadas para su cabeza. Le comenzó a dar un gran dolor de cabeza por tanta cerveza que le había dado de beber Luana para que se relajara y tanto que se relajo perdió su virginidad con una completa desconocida

El había esperado a Teela todo este tiempo, pero ella estaba enamorada del valiente guerrero He-Man y no de Adam. Por las cosas de la vida perdió su virginidad en el cuerpo de su otra versión. Ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Luana con una bandeja con varias cosas sobre todo cerveza. Esta mujer lo quería embriagar como anoche. Ella dejo la bandeja en la cama y cerró la puerta con llave. Se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa

Buenos días. Juguetito – le dijo ella burlándose de el

No me llames de esa forma – dijo él, con más dolor de cabeza. Ella lo observa

Que sucede – dice acercándose

Mi cabeza, me duele. Me duele mucho – le responde el muy adolorido

Necesitas más cerveza – respondió tranquilamente ella

No. No más – suplico Adam

Es lo que necesitas y no digas que no – dijo ella le comenzó a dar cerveza, mientras le tomaba la cabeza – que te parece nuestra habitación – le dijo ella, acercándose más a el

El se encontraba mareado pero se daba cuenta que se en encontraba acostado en una cama en verdad grande no lo había soñado tipo matrimonial, tenía una manta marrón y un armario grande de color caoba. La alfombra fue un color crema y el papel tapiz rojo oscuro con marrón. Luana vestía un vestido azul simple, con su cabello negro largo y suelto

Esta muy bien, no tendrías que estar trabajando abajo – pregunto él a Luana

Tengo unas amigas ayudándome. No te preocupes de nada, solo de nosotros para que la pasemos bien – dijo ella. Saco la bandeja de la cama, dejándola en el piso. Ella se tiro sobre él y lo comienza a besar

Snake Mountain. En los aposentos de Evil-Lyn. Vemos que Clark se encuentra de pie y paralizado en ropa interior. Evil-Lyn daba vueltas, alrededor de él, como una fiera en selo.

Se detiene enfrente de él, se comenzó acerca poco a poco y miro hacia abajo. Específicamente a los bóxers de Clark, viendo un bulto

Que mas da tengo curiosidad – dijo ella. Se termino de acerca estaba a pocos sentimenteros de él y ella le bajo el bóxers, viendo a Clark Jr. Tocándolo y acariciándolo con su mano –

En verdad eres un Superman – dijo ella en voz alta, escucho unos pasos y le subió el bóxers a Clark. Entro Skeletor y la observa a ella y a Clark

Supongo que te divertiste observándolo. Bien cuando despierte tu vas hacer la encargada de él. Si comete algún error será tu responsabilidad – le dice él a ella muy seriamente – le hiciste los cambios que te pedí

Sí, me dijiste – respondió ella

Ahora has que despierte – le ordena Skeletor

Como tú digas. Skeletor – dice Evil-Lyn. Ya levanta su mano derecha tiene una ahora morada y le toca el hombro a Clark. Este comienza a despertar

Al fin despiertes. Sobrino Kru-El – dice riendo Skeletor. Clark abre los ojos y lo mira fijamente

Hola tío Skeletor – respondió Clark

Continuara


	2. Fisica o Quimica T1E01

Apokolips. En los calabozos

Clark se encontraba vestido de Superman o casi, ya no se encontraba con su capa o la parte de arriba de su uniforme. Se encontraba con grilletes encadenado a una pared en sus brazos, piernas y una Kryptonita verde en el piso debajo de el

Se encontraba solo, lo más seguro es que lo están grabando pensó él. Había sido drogado por un gas verde en un callejón de Metrópolis, lo había golpeado sin parar dejándolo noqueado por los efecto de la Kryptonita y los últimos días aquí ha sido lo mismo. Se escuchaban unos pasos. Se abrió la puerta metálica, no podía reconocer a la persona que venía entrando, su vista estaba borrosa

Hola, Superman – dijo suavemente la mujer

Clark reconoció esa voz. Abrió los ojos y contemplo a Lashina o Duquesa una fiel de Darkseid, hermosa como siempre. Observo como la forma de su uniforme negro abrazaba estrechamente su figura curvilínea. Cerró rápidamente los ojos y giro la cabeza, no podía permitirse pensar de esa forma.

Lashina cerró la distancia entre ellos y coloco una mano en el rostro de Clark, haciendo que se vean frente a frente

Pobre de ti – dijo Lashina con simpatía – lo que te hemos hecho mis colegas y yo – le susurro. Mirándose frente a frente

Se lo que quieres, Lashina. No creas que voy a caer tan rápido, porque tu se has buena conmigo – le dijo el

Clark miró a Lashina y ella a él, a unos metros de distancia. Sus ojos fueron hacia sus pechos grandes a través de su ajustado uniforme. Esto significa que probablemente no estaba usando un sujetador. El pensamiento de fue un enorme provocativo para Clark. Lashina lo miraba a él silenciosamente y cuidadosamente, Clark se encontró fantaseando sobre eliminación del uniforme de Lashina con sus propias manos. Se revelaría sus pechos completos. Muy mal, quería devorar esos pechos. Muy mal, quería ver a Lashina totalmente desnuda y zonas de su cuerpo. Los grilletes en sus brazos y las piernas un tormento aún más a él, ahora que sentía un creciente deseo de tener relaciones sexuales con Lashina.

Clark cerró los ojos y trago saliva. Se pregunta por qué él estaba respondiendo de esta manera. Es porque probablemente nunca había estado junto a ella antes de esta manera, se dio cuenta. Con los años, Clark le había visto varias veces combatiendo, notó que era bien parecida y más ahora débil a causa de la Kryptonita. Clark fue dolorosamente consciente de ella como una mujer, ahora más que nunca antes. Pero ella es una criminal es lo que más le molestaba

Lashina le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le dijo seductoramente, deshizo la parte superior de su uniforme, revelando una generosa cantidad de escote. Clark trató de darle la espalda, pero Lashina giró su rostro en su pecho. Como Clark sospecha, Lashina no llevaba un sujetador. Su pecho estaba cubierto suficiente para que él no pudiera ver sus pezones. Lamentablemente su visión de rayos x no funcionaba – ¿Deseas tocarme, con gusto, me encantaría?

Lashina llegó hacia abajo con su otra mano y sintió la entrepierna de Clark, y el indefenso superhéroe llego a tiritar. Ella sonrió en el efecto que ella estaba teniendo sobre él.

Podría hacer cosas mucho más placentera para ambos. – le susurro ella

Clark comenzó a sollozar de frustración y angustia. Sus brazos y piernas tensas contra los grilletes, quería llegar a la mujer que le había atormentado.

¿Por qué eres tan cruel? – Clark lloró.

Es frustrante. Soy una Furia, pero mi cuerpo tiene necesidades, al igual que todas las otras mujeres. Tengo mucho que ofrecer a un hombre, y no recibo ninguna atención de nadie digno de mí. Luego apareces tú, un joven hermoso. Un hombre que tiene mucho que ofrecer, un hombre que me satisfaga.

No soy tu juguete – dice Clark con su garganta seca. El deseo hacía estragos a través de su cuerpo como un incendio, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para aplastar la llama.

¿Deseas saber por qué lo hago? Te he estado viendo. Pobre, solo, alejado de tus amigos, sufrir días de tortura. Y todavía no flaqueas. He tomado lástima de ti, Superman, y admiro su integridad y coraje. Te encuentro extrañamente atractivo. Pero tú sabes, voy a matarte pronto. ¿Te dije que hay una salida?"

¿Una salida? – Repitió Clark.

Únete a nosotros – dijo Lashina. – Podemos borrar tus recuerdos de Superman, Clark Kent o Kal-El, como te hagas llamar. Tú puedes ser verdaderamente uno de nosotros. Tú y yo podríamos estar juntos.

Clark miró la Baronesa con recelo.

Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… – dijo Clark. El se cayó cuando Lashina le pone un dedo en sus labios y se acercó más a él, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

No me rechaces hasta que hayas tenido tiempo para pensar en ello – susurró Lashina. – ¿Sólo piénsalo? Podría ser tan maravilloso.

Con estas palabras, Lashina volvió a salir, y Clark quedó solo. Se inclinó su cabeza y sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba listo para derrumbarse bajo un peso demasiado pesado para él tener. Este tormento de psicosexual simplemente demasiado para él, más que la tortura había previamente soportado. Clark sabía lo que quería su cuerpo. Sabía que quería ahora, Lashina. Sería tirar todo a la basura, tirar el deber y el honor, por la oportunidad de hacer realidad esta fantasía sexual potente, una fantasía que estaba tan cercana y posible para él.

No traicionare mi deber. Primero muerto antes de convertirme en uno de ellos. – dijo el

Si hay la menor esperanza, Clark sabía en su corazón que tenía que encontrar una salida de su calabozo. De alguna manera, tenía que salir de aquí.

Palacio de del poderoso Darkseid. Las furias, como Granny Goodness, Desaad, Kalibak y su amo esperaban a Lashina. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón del trono real

He vuelto amo – dijo la mujer arrodillándose ante Darkseid

Levántate, no vas nada mal con el Kryptoniano – le dijo la gran oscuridad

Que desea que haga ahora – pregunto ella, levantándose del suelo

Quiero que lo liberes de las cadenas, quiero que él se confié…quiero su poder con nosotros – dijo por última vez Darkseid

Durante mucho tiempo, Clark se encontraba tendido en el piso de su celda solitaria, tratando lo más posible de alejarse de la Kryptonita. Lashina había sido misericordiosa, pensaba él. Al desencadenarlo de la pared y permitiéndole libertad por la celda.

Clark no sabía qué hora era del día era. El único guardia cerca de la puerta de la celda era un Parademonio que bostezaba ruidosamente. Clark estaba esperando este momento, el momento cuando los Parademonio custodios se relajaban. Falta de disciplina. Lashina se podría mostrar en cualquier minuto ahora, como Clark sabía. Tuvo que hacer un movimiento antes que ella entrada en acción.

Lenta y sigilosamente, Clark se rastreo hacia la puerta de su celda y se puso en pie. El Guardia, con su espalda hacia él, no se había dado cuenta de que Clark estaba de pie, Clark llegó a través de las barras y agarró al guardia por el cuello.

¡Vamos, Clark puedes aguantar un poco mas – dijo Clark mientras luchaba contra el Guardia.

La lucha está causando un enorme problema. El guardia disparó su arma en el aire varias veces, vaciando sus municiones. No era bueno. Más enemigos llegarían dentro de segundos…


	3. Causa o Razón T1E02

El Guardián Parademonio finalmente sucumbió ante Clark y se desplomó. Clark reviso al guardia y logro encontrar las llaves de la puerta de su celda. Rápidamente le quito la cerradura a la puerta de la celda y se liberó.

Hubo movimiento en la escalera. Un escuadrón de tropas de Darkseid se dirigía hacia abajo hacia la mazmorra.

Necesito un arma – Clark realizo la búsqueda en el área. El guardia tuvo un extra de moniciones para el arma. Clark tomo el arma, lo recargado y agarró también granadas del Parademonio caído. Los sonidos en las escaleras que conducen a la mazmorra estaban creciendo más fuertes. El enemigo estaría aquí en segundos. Clark tenía una visión completa de la entrada, al final de un pasillo corto. Abrió la puerta del hueco de la escalera.

Clark lanzó una granada a los armados en la puerta de ingreso y los eludió alrededor de una esquina.

Una explosión. De gritos de dolor, consternación y sorpresa. Clark volvió a mirar y vio a los restantes miembros de la escuadra enemiga comenzaron atacar. Clark devolvió el fuego y les disparo a todos. Una docena de Parademonio muertos en el piso. Clark se detuvo junto al cuerpo de uno de los Parademonios.

Nadie venía por el momento. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba algo de ropa. Todo lo que llevaba en este momento fue el pantalón azul con rojo de su uniforme de Superman. Clark apresuradamente se desnudaba y despojado al Parademonio muerto de su uniforme, segundos después vistiéndolo él.

Ahora completamente disfrazado, Clark corrió hasta el hueco de la escalera, orando que para no encontrarse con ninguno de la guardia de Darkseid. Después de tres tramos de escaleras, Clark llegó finalmente a una salida, y en los pasillos había mucho bullicio. La base fue en plena alerta. Las tropas se estaban preparando, tratando de asegurar la zona y encontrar al fugitivo es decir el.

El preso Kryptoniano está vestido con el uniforme de un Parademonio – alcanzo a escuchar Clark por un comunicador. En medio del bullicio general de la base, miró a su alrededor para una salida, una mano llegó a su hombro derecho y lo agarró. Clark se congeló.

Tú, acércate – Lashina dijo, Clark se acerco al corredor oscuro.

¿Sí? – Clark dijo. Debajo de su casco, Sentía gotas de sudor en su frente.

Presenta tus armas lentamente. – pidió. Clark silenciosamente obedeció. Camina hacia mí con las manos arriba – ordeno Lashina.

Clark caminó hacia Lashina. Ambos estaban en la oscuridad, tal que ninguno de los otros del ejército de Darkseid tomó nota de ellos.

Quítate tú casco – Lashina le ordenó a Clark a punta de pistola.

Lo sabía, eres tú – dijo Lashina con placer. He vigilado todos sus movimientos. Sabía que intentarías escapar. Estás igual de fuerte y hábil como pensé que eras y eso que estas debilitado por la Kryptonita. Pero más listo.

O tal vez no es el fin, pensaba Clark. Rápidamente se formó un plan en su mente. Lashina estaba vacilando en tomar medidas en su contra. Cualquier momento ahora Lashina podría llamar a los Parademonio o las furias para aprehenderlo. O ella podría fácilmente dispararle en su estado débil.

La antigua, altiva Lashina había regresado. Lashina que era demasiado hermosa, demasiado conveniente para Clark tocar. Pero Clark sintió que era un acto, un último acto de negación.

Ella estaba temblando visiblemente.

Clark llegó y rápidamente desarmó a Lashina. Los papeles se voltearon. Clark tuvo a Lashina a su merced. Le había empujada contra la pared y acarició sus hombros con sus manos contra la pared.

Yo puedo aún gritar - Lashina susurró en un desafío débil. Sus rostros estaban tan cercanos que casi se tocaban. Clark podía sentir su aliento en su rostro.

Tú podrías, pero no - Clark dijo como sus labios cerca de ella.

Clark besó a Lashina hambrientamente. Por un momento, se olvidó su situación y la necesidad de escapar, como pensaba sólo de amortizar a Lashina de sus burlas sexual antes de él. Presiono fuerte contra ella sus labios y su lengua invadió su boca. Él la había devorado. Sentía a Lashina respondiendo al beso agresivo, y se intensificó su excitación sexual. Su cuerpo fundido en ella comenzaron a gemir impotentes, y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él, tratando de acercarlo más cerca a ella. Al mismo tiempo, la mano de Clark se encontraba con la mama de Lashina y comenzó a mirarle, apretarle y acariciar su pecho como un adolescente enloquecido, cachonda como en sus tiempos en Smallville con las chicas.

Todo este tiempo, Clark nunca dejo su apasionado beso. Cuando finalmente libero a Lashina de sus brazos, Lashina fue agotada y sin aliento. Su rostro fue volcado con la excitación y placer.

No te vayas – Lashina abogó con una voz blanda.

Tengo que irme – dijo Clark, recogiendo su arma y luciendo su casco. – Adiós, cariño.

Lashina se derrumbo hasta las rodillas y vio a Clark irse en tubo de luz. Le había robado su caja madre. Podría encontrarse con amigos, compañeros de equipo y familia. Y ella, Lashina, no sería nada para él. Tal vez ellos nunca se verían así de esta forma nuevamente. ¿Cómo es posible que sea, después de un beso de esos? Ella había sido correcta con él. Fue tan fuerte como ella había sospechosos. En la cama, un hombre como el seria su igual.

Lashina fantaseaba con un hombre fuerte que podría impulsar una y otra vez en su cuerpo desnudo. Un deseo de hacerle el amor a Clark quemado dentro de su corazón. Y ahora él se había ido. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

No te vayas - susurró de nuevo con gran anhelo. Pero Clark ya se había ido.

Un día después. Gotham City. En la Batcave se ven recuerdos de batallas de Batman con sus criminales, como una enorme moneda de Doble Cara y un gran naipe del Guasón. Pasos más allá unos estantes de cristal con los uniformes de Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing. Encontramos a Batman y Superman charlando

Así que entre ambos se estuvieron seduciendo, durante tu estaría en Apokolips – le dice Bruce a Clark

Si, hicimos como si fuera la primera vez que hablábamos y eso que con ella nos conocemos

hace tiempo – respondió Clark

Por lo que hemos visto…ella es una villana de Apokolips y de la elite de Darkseid– comenzó a recordar Bruce

Lo sé – dijo Clark frustrado

Déjame terminar – recalco Bruce

Disculpa – se disculpo Clark

Pero en su interior puede ser buena persona. Como Selina, llevamos un año. Juntos – le dijo Bruce a el

El mismo tiempo que llevo separado de Lois, pero tú conocías a Selina por más tiempo – le respondió Clark

Si…pero tú conoces a las personas mejor que yo, abra algo bueno en Lashina – le responde Bruce. Clark se queda mirándolo y le responde

Yo creo que sí, solo le falta alguien que la acompañe y la guie – afirma Clark

Si la vuelves a ver, trata de hablar con ella – le aconseja Bruce

Días después…Metrópolis

Departamento de Clark Kent. Se abren las ventas de su dormitorio, está todo muy oscuro. Se ve a Clark vestido como Superman. Al final del día, Clark fue finalmente libre para ir a la cama. Su habitación no era muy grane, pero para él estaba bien, con un mínimo de muebles. Había una puerta al lado de su closet que lo llevaba al baño. Dentro del departamento, había otro baño cerca del living. Su nuevo departamento tiene una pequeña cocina muy acogedora.

Hace un año se separo de Lois. Las cosas se hacían insostenibles entre ellos. Ya no era lo mismo que en el comienzo. Lois se había comenzado aburrir de la situación de que Clark estuviera arriesgado su vida constantemente. Lois se había olvidado de lo que la enamoro de Clark y el ya no se sentía igual tampoco al cambio tan radical

Clark entro en su habitación y cerro la ventana. Respiro un suspiro de alivio y se volvió a su cama, dispuesto a dormir toda la noche. Se sentó en la cama para sacar su piyama cuando su espalda toco algo duro.

¿Qué demonios?


	4. Culpa y Amor T1E03

Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville

**Resumen de este universo: El inicio de la carrera contra el crimen de Clark como Superman, comienza en el 1998 a la edad de veintiún años, Jonathan murió en la tercera temporada, Lana no volvió de parís, Clark mantuvo una relación sentimental con Chloe toda la cuarta temporada hasta que se graduaron y ella se fue a metrópolis, Clark se fue a recorrer el mundo**

**Al mismo tiempo Lex se marcha del pueblo para adueñarse de LuthorCorp cambiándola a LexCorp, después de la repentinamente muerte de Lionel, Kara aparece a finales del 1998. Zod con sus discípulos no aparecen aun pero pronto.**

2001. Metrópolis

Departamento de Clark Kent. Se abren las ventanas de su dormitorio, está todo muy oscuro. Se ve a Clark vestido como Superman. Al final del día, Clark finalmente libre para ir a la cama. Su habitación no era muy grane, pero para él estaba bien, con un mínimo de muebles. Había una puerta al lado de su closet que lo llevaba al baño. Dentro del departamento, había otro baño cerca del living. Su nuevo departamento tiene una pequeña cocina muy acogedora.

Hace un año se separo de Lois. Las cosas se hacían insostenibles entre ellos. Ya no era lo mismo que en el comienzo. Lois se había comenzado aburrir de la situación de que Clark estuviera arriesgando su vida constantemente. Lois se había olvidado que eso la había enamorado de él y Clark ya no se sentía igual tampoco al cambio tan radical

Clark entro en su habitación y cerro la ventana. Respiro un suspiro de alivio y se volvió a su cama, dispuesto a dormir toda la noche. Se quito su uniforme, sentó en la cama para sacar su piyama cuando su espalda toco algo duro.

¿Qué demonios? – dice Clark aun sin creer que Lashina está en su cama completamente desnuda, ella se le acerca y lo besa apasionadamente recostándose en la cama

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Callum Blue es General Zod – Tristan Lake Leabu es Conner Kent

Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

Actores Recurrentes:

Michael Ironside es Darkseid – Christine Willes/Granny Goodness

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Departamento de Clark Kent. Horas después

La gran cama de la habitación dejó de moverse. Las sabanas cubrían al los cuerpos del hombre y la mujer. Una sonrisa juguetona, en el rostro de la mujer apareció en sus labios con hambre, mientras sus ojos azules miraban los azules del hombre. Sus labios estaban abiertos mostrando sus dientes blancos. Los dos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor. Las gotas caían de su frente, tocando la garganta y la mezcla con la suya. Ella suspiro profundamente desde su garganta.

Con una mano poderosa tiernamente acaricio algunos de sus mechones húmedos de la frente, la punta de los dedos rozando su mejilla redondeada. Ella parecía temblar bajo su tacto. Sus labios carnosos, temblorosos parecían tan atractivos, tan tentadores, que no podía resistir. Sus besos eran una tentación en ese momento. Es tan fácil ceder a las emociones, la necesidad de que rara vez se sienta

Se detuvo un momento, como si la realidad de la situación había vuelto a él y luego bajó su boca a un lado de su esbelto cuello trayendo un gemido de sus labios prohibidos. Sus finos dedos le acarició el cabello grueso, oscuro, mientras cambiaba la cabeza, dándole más acceso a su cuello y el hombro.

Los resortes de la cama gimió cuando su cuerpo trabajado al mismo momento. El contraste de su piel era sorprendente, su piel era caliente y resbaladiza, un edificio de Torres dentro de ella. Tentadoramente juntaron más sus cuerpos. Ella apretando su cuerpo hacia él, la celebración de sus anchos hombros con todas sus fuerzas.

Sí, él era guapo, pensó, pero como otros también. Ella gimió cuando su boca besó un camino por debajo de su hombro flexible a lo largo de la clavícula. Inclinó la cabeza, la lengua trazando una línea sensual, cálida, causando placer ondulada sobre ella. Su espalda se arqueó, con ganas de más.

Como ella gimió y se movió contra él, sus pensamientos dispersos parecieron encontrar un enfoque en este hombre. Ella descubrió lo que necesitaba lo que buscaba era algún tipo de conexión física, incluso si era de lo más fugaz. Fue allá de las palabras, demasiado básico para ello. Como un gemido de placer ligero escapó de sus labios. Él no era como el resto. Él no quería contar su triste historia y cómo nadie lo entendía. Él no quería agasajar con su triunfo más reciente o de tratar de impresionarla con torpes palabras de adulación.

A su vez, no parecía necesitar los juegos habituales, el coqueteo, la inocencia tímida práctica, la manipulación sutil, que había perfeccionado hace mucho tiempo. Ella no tuvo que acariciarle el ego, diciéndole que era lo mejor que he tenido. Ella no tiene que preocuparse acerca de su estado de ánimo o humor, mirando siempre por los signos de su giro violento. Él parecía no tener interés en nada de eso.

En el momento, eso es lo que era, se dijo. Cuando estaban juntos, él no tiene pasado, ni futuro, nada más que el momento. Su atención se centró en ella. Su cuerpo y su relación era todo su mundo al estar juntos.

Con un gemido, ella mordió el cuello, sintiendo la pasión y el placer seguir construyendo. Su control se deslizó un poco, pero se sentía tan bien. ¿Por qué no iba a disfrutar de esto, ella pensaba? Ella apretó las caderas hacia arriba con más fuerza, trabajando lo más profundo en el interior, aumentando el placer para ambos. Se quedó sin aliento en la garganta al sentir sus manos acariciándola, se sentí tan embriagador. Sí, ella se dejaba disfrutar de este. Ella se quedaría en el momento justo como él.

Era sólo un negocio, pero no había ninguna regla que decía que no podía disfrutar de él. Iba hacer a lo que la mandaron, lo disfrutaría y se iría. Sería una ilusión, lo sabía, pero era una ilusión bonita. Así como la pasión y el deseo se intensificó, su cuerpo trabajado al mismo tiempo, se dejó disfrutar de la ilusión aunque sólo sea por un rato con él. Una sonrisa sensual jugado alrededor de los labios mientras acariciaba su rostro, le animó a llevarlo a mayores alturas.

Clark se despertó del sueño bañado en sudor. Miró salvajemente alrededor, ella ya no estaba con él en la cama o la habitación ni el departamento. Había sido una noche maravillosa pero pasaron unos minutos vinieron sus sentimientos la culpa y la tristeza de lo que había hecho.

Apokolips. Horfanato de Granny Goodness. Lashina se encontraba atada a una cama metálica y desnuda. Granny la examinaba, era como su obstetra se podría decir. Mientras que ella, recordaba su noche con Kal, le había gustado mucho su tiempo con él. Ese hombre apuesto era suyo y de nadie más por el que habían compartido.

Ella lo observó durante la noche, mientras él había quedado inconsciente. Lashina pasó sus dedos a través de su espeso cabello, era un rostro hermoso. Una hermosa cara triste, pensó. A él le faltaba algo y ella lo sabía. Segundos después se quedo sentada en la cama, mientras miraba la habitación de Kal. No podía creer que fuera la habitación del famoso Superman, el lugar era muy triste, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la cómoda, se quedo viendo unas fotos donde salía él con unos humanos. En una se veía muy joven y apuesto, con un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja, en otra con una mujer de cabello oscuro, bien enamorados se podría decir. Se volvió a meter a la cama, ella se le acercó, pasando sus dedos sobre la espalda. Podía sentir los músculos debajo de la superficie de su piel muy bronceada. Ella se inclinó y besó suavemente a lo largo de su hombro, luego se trasladó hacia arriba y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonriendo al pensar en lo guapo que es.

Ella volvió al presente al oír que Granny le hablaba – que me decías, Granny – pregunto Lashina

Lo has logrado, querida. Te has embarazado, llevas al joven príncipe dentro de ti – una parte de ella se alegro por ellos, porque estaba esperando el hijo del hombre que estaba comenzando amar, pero recordó su misión

Hace un mes en Apokolips. Palacio del dios oscuro, este había reunido a toda su elite, para informarles su plan contra el Kryptoniano Kal-El y allí es donde entra Lashina. Ella había sido elegida para seducir a Kal mientras se encuentre prisionero en Apokolips para luego irse a la cama con él y procrear un hijo con las habilidades de ambos

En ese momento Lashina había accedido al plan de su amo porque veneraba a Darkseid, pero en este tiempo las cosas habían cambiando, Lashina había sentido al principio deseo, pasión y ahora amor por el hombre de acero. Claro también esperaba a su hijo y no permitiría que su hijo destruyera a Kal y viceversa, si callera en la oscuridad.

Nueve meses después. Lashina había escapado hace una semana con su hijo recién nacido Kon-El en sus brazos desde Apokolips, ella se encontraba muy preocupada. Sabía que Darkseid la descubría tarde o temprano donde se esconda y había descubierto hace unas horas que Darkseid le había puesto un virus a su hijo, el cual consiste en a cada momento va a estar creciendo es decir. Kon-El recién nacido hace unos días podría pasar en pocas horas a cumplir tres, cinco años o más. Hasta envejecer por ello Lashina va camino al departamento de Clark

Mientras tanto en el espacio apareció un portal de otra dimensión. Mientras se acercaba a la atmosfera de la tierra salieron varios seres de ropa negra de allí volando


	5. LLegada y Encuentros T1E04

Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville

Desde el capítulo de hoy este es el elenco protagónico de la historia

Nueve meses después. Lashina había escapado hace una semana con su hijo Kon-El recién nacido en sus brazos desde Apokolips, ella se encontraba muy preocupada. Sabía que Darkseid la descubriría tarde o temprano, en cualquier parte que se esconda. Había descubierto hace unas horas que Darkseid le había puesto un virus a su hijo, el cual consiste en un rápido envejecimiento para el recién nacido, por ello Lashina va camino al departamento de Clark para pedirle ayuda

En el espacio apareció un portal de otra dimensión. Mientras se acercaba a la atmosfera de la tierra, de allí salieron varios seres voladores

Metrópolis. Departamento de Clark Kent. Lashina lleva de la mano a su hijo Kon-El hasta la puerta del departamento de Clark, en pocos minutos su hijo había vuelto a crecer. Lashina se detiene cuando va a tocar la puerta de Clark

Que pasa, mamá – pregunta el niño, al ver a su madre tiritando – no veníamos a ver a un amigo tuyo

Sí, pero creo que me arrepentí – respondió. Abriendo un tubo de luz y despareciendo. En eso Clark abre la puerta de su departamento

Creí haber escuchado algo – se dice en voz alta y se queda mirando el pasillo desolado

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Tristan Lake Leabu es Conner Kent – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

James Marsters es Brainiac – Jamie Chung es Roulette

Michael Ironside es Darkseid – Gloria Votsis es Dina Lance/Black Canary

Alana De La Garza es Aethyr

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Minutos después

Smallville. Granja Kent. Desde el interior de la casa Martha Kent ve un destello de luz, decide ir a ver que está sucediendo. Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con Lashina cara a cara. Martha no puede cambiar su expresión de temer al tener a la líder de las Furies al frente suyo, pero esto cambia cuando ve a un chico de diez años al lado de ella. Recordándole a alguien muy especial para ella

Martha Kent – pregunta la antigua líder de las Furies de Darkseid

Si y tu ¿Eres Lashina? – Martha Kent se le queda viendo

Si. Soy yo – dice un poco nerviosa. Martha la sigue observando y al niño que esta con ella

Que quieres aquí, quien es ese niño que está contigo – pregunta Martha. Lashina trago saliva

Creo que eso lo debemos hablar adentro. Martha Kent – la mujer mayor asintió y los tres entraron a la casa

En metrópolis. Después de tantos meses Clark aun sentía, soñaba con las caricias de Lashina, ella era su igual y quería verla la necesitaba.

Mientras tanto el General Zod había escapado de la zona fantasma con los suyos y desde solos cielo observaban la ciudad detenidamente

En que planeta nos encontramos – pregunto

Es la tierra. Jor-El el carcelero me hablo de este lugar, en su familia mandaban a los hijos jóvenes a realizar pruebas de maduración para convertirlos en hombres – les respondió Zod

Y que vamos hacer ahora, gobernar este planeta. Señor – pregunta Faora

Sí, pero antes buscar a Kal-El. Que debería ser un hombre hoy en día – responde Zod a su amante

Se refiere al hijo del carcelero – Vala la hermana de Faora le pregunta Zod

El mismo que usted hablo todos estos años en la zona fantasma – dijo Nam-Ek también preguntando

Es el – dice finalmente Zod

Para que. Lo, necesita – le dice Faora

Para que se una a nosotros y gobierne junto a nosotros. Jor-El una vez fue mi mejor amigo y por ellos también lo hago, pero si se niega a cooperar lo destruiremos. Antes de eso lo obligaremos a que nos muestre lo que tenga de tecnología Kryptoniana – finamente Zod les dice

Como sabe que tiene – le pregunta Alía

Seguramente Jor-El, conociéndolo como era. Le mando algo de ayuda a su hijo. El no lo dejaría sin algo de información útil de nuestro mundo – responde Zod y en ese momento se escucha una voz

Tengo todo preparado señor – es Brainiac que acaba de aparecer

Brainiac, muy bien. Que has hecho – responde y le pregunta

He viajado a otra dimensión y he traído a otro Kal-El que será más fácil de controlar pero habrá que entrenarlo

Seguro de esto – le pregunta Zod. Brainiac asiente con la cabeza

Si. Señor – le dice reafirmando su idea

Donde lo tienes – pregunta Zod

Muy cerca de aquí – responde Brainiac

Bien. Cuando estemos en el lugar donde lo tiene oculto Brainiac, quiero que lo corrompan y lo destruyan o sino yo los destruyo a ustedes, entendido – da la orden Zod, Alía lo observa y da un paso adelante

No nos tienes que amenazar, grandísimo imbécil. Sabemos lo que hay que hacer – responde gritando Alía. Zod observa a Brainiac, este asiente y se acerca Alía.

Brainiac hace crecer un dedo de su mano derecha poniéndose de color negro y entra en la cabeza de Alía controlándola y dejándola en coma con los ojos en blanco. Los demás Kryptonianos se quedaron observando esto y ríen

Non, haz lo que quieras con ella, es tu juguete – le dice Zod. Non sonríe, mueve la cabeza y va a buscar a su presa

Días antes en otra dimensión del universo Smallville. Smallville. Granja Kent. En el hogar de la feliz pareja casada hace cinco años Clark y Lana Kent. Ellos se encuentran dormidos en su cama, cuando en su habitación entra un líquido negro que comienza a formar imagen es Brainiac.

Lana despierta como todos los días a esa hora para ir a trabajar, ve hacia al lado y ve a su marido Clark Kent desde hace cinco años. Se le acerca y lo besa apasionadamente en los labios

Te amo. Clark Kent – dice lana muy feliz, mientras que Clark le acaricia su cabello largo

Y yo te amo a ti. Lana Kent – le dice Clark a ella. Cuando Lana se da cuenta que Brainiac los observa desde el final de la cama. Brainiac le toma por el cuello y la lanza hacía la pared cayendo al suelo inconsciente. La furia de Clark se enciende mientras se abalanza sobre él y comienza a atacarlo

Brainiac levanta su mano derecha y transforma su dedo anular, creciendo y cambiando a negro, se mete en la cabeza de Clark. Los movimientos de Clark se detiene y sus ojos se ponen en blanco. Brainiac sonríe y los observa a los dos

Actualidad

A las afuera de Smallville, en un terreno abandonado con una simple casa que se está desarmando. Vemos al Clark de la otra dimensión, que Brainiac había secuestrado desnudo aun, le habían quitado su anillo de bodas y el reloj de su padre, estos se encontraban en el suelo

Vala lo observaba, especialmente en la entre pierna. Lo tenía inconsciente en una camilla, ya era el momento de comenzar a trabajar en el. Al general Zod le había gustado la idea de Brainiac, quería un oponente igual al Kal-El de esta dimensión. Vala le puso un casco extraño en la cabeza a Kal-El y lo activo, este parecía que sufría mientras el casco trabajaba en el. Su función es manipular el cerebro de Clark, Brainiac lo podía hacer pero ella quiso hacer el trabajo

Vala era una importante científica que se unió a Zod, junto a su hermana. Este Clark que ahora simplemente es Kal-El provenía de una dimensión en donde Jonathan Kent se convirtió en senador y en esa misma noche murió. Martha se convirtió en senadora y se fue de Smallville por su trabajo, Kal-El le dijo su verdad a Lana y se casaron. Lionel se volvió como un padre para Kal-El, Lex es el amo de metrópolis junto a su empresa LexCorp

Chloe vivía en roma, trabajando en otra sucursal del Daily Planet, Lois se volvió una gran reportera junto a la ayuda de Perry White editor en jefe del Daily Planet de Metrópolis. Kal-El es un granjero "normal" en Smallville viviendo con su esposa Lana Kent en su granja de Smallville

Gracias a Lana, Kal-El nunca se junto con la liga de la justicia. Ella le aconsejo que no se metiera en problemas y que vivieran tranquilamente en la granja. Así que no existe Superman en esa realidad

Suicide Slum. Es una barrio bajo de Metrópolis. Se ve un departamento que por fuera se encuentra muy normal, pero en su interior es completamente diferente. Es un lugar grande y bien arreglado, hogar de la villana Roulette

En la habitación de ella. Podemos ver hay mucha ropa tirada en el piso, de mujer y hombre. Por ejemplo un vestido rojo, como también un pantalón, una camiseta y una casaca las tres negras de cuero. La imagen se acerca a una cama grande donde yacen una mujer de cabello negro y un hombre de cabello negro, hombros anchos y grandes músculos. La mujer lo miraba con sonrisa triunfal

Victoria sonrió como el hombre lentamente comenzó a moverse. Ella se acerco, ganándose encima de él, rodean su brazos con su cuello y moviendo su cuerpo sobre su entrepierna.

Despierta, despierta. Grandulón – ella sonreía. – Realmente eres un dormilón ¿verdad? te has quedado dormido como un bebé – Ella dijo y luego le sonrió socarronamente – Clark abrió los ojos, vio la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer que lo estaba observando a él y acarician su pecho musculoso.

Entonces, vamos por una vez más – dijo ella, tentando al hombre debajo de ella – anoche fuiste todo un semental – ella dijo esto lujuriosamente, produjo que el hombre se sonrojara – la mujer se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a besar los labios del hombre delicadamente. Ella dijo en un tono suave – no tienes idea, lo que me hiciste sentir – Ella le acaricio el cabello ligeramente.

Hace un par de horas. A Clark le llegó la información de que Black Canary estaba desaparecida en una misión, así que decidió ir en su búsqueda en donde había desaparecido. Pero no podía aparecer como Superman, decido infiltrarse con la ropa de su lado rebelde. Kal

Clark había revisado los archivos del caso, allí aparecía un sujeto que trabaja en Belle Reve. Este hombre es el anunciador, pero no la mente maestra del lugar, por ello decidió convencer al hombre para que lo llevara al lugar y así buscar a Black Canary

Clark fue una noche al estacionamiento de Belle Reve, donde vio que el hombre se iba hacia su auto, Clark con su visión de rayos x lo reviso. Vio que llevaba un revolver en sus ropas, decidió asustarlo para hacer que este le disparada y hacer detener la bala. Clark hizo el intento y todo salido como él lo había planeado, al ver sus habilidades el hombre decide llevarlo al club de pelea

Actualidad. Habitación de Roulette

Fue solo sexo – respondió con frialdad Clark sentado al borde de la cama, cubriendo sus partes con una almohada. Roulette se le acerco, le beso los hombros

Para ti, lo fue – dijo ella. Acariciando su hombro desnudo tiernamente. Clark la observaba y sabía muy bien que ella es una peligrosa criminal. Clark hizo lo que hizo es para localizar a Black Canary y parece que lo hizo muy bien, porque las siguientes palabras de Clark lo hicieron congelar – para mí no, fue algo más. Desde que te llevo ese idiota a mi Club sabia que eras algo especial y después de tu primera pelea fuiste formidable con tus habilidades, por ello quiero que pelees con mi atracción principal – en ese momento ella se le acerco mas a Clark y le susurro al oído – _Black Canary_

Clark trago saliva, lo había conseguido al fin. Victoria aburrida que no le conteste como ella quiere, lo tiro hacia atrás y lo comienza a besar y hacer otras cosas más

En las profundidades del edifico de Roulette, varios pisos más abajo. Se ve en una celda a Dinah mal herida, recostada en un catre. En su cuello lleva un collar que le prohíbe usar su super grito

Apokolips. Palacio de Darkseid. El poderoso dios observa todo esto riendo


	6. Manipulaciones T1E05

Nuevo Estreno

Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville

Días después. En los barrios bajos de Metrópolis, en una bodega abandonada en el segundo piso. Kal-El mira por la ventana de su habitación, la ciudad que recién está despertando. La científica Vala se acerca cubierta por una sabana

¿Kal? Vamos nene a la cama, ¡estoy sola! – la mujer de cabello castaño revuelto le recuerda lo que estaban haciendo hace pocos minutos.

Voy Vala. – respondió el y se fue detrás de la mujer

Kal-El segundos después la ve en la cama. Ella había sido su compañero de formación, así como su segundo al mando desde hace algún tiempo. El se acomoda y se sienta en la cama. Vala se acomoda detrás de Kal-El y rodea el vientre de Clark con sus piernas. Le hace tranquilamente un masaje en sus hombros

¿Qué sucede Kal-El? – pregunta con cierta preocupación. Vala en estos días ya tiene por un poco de afecto por él. Después de todo lo que es más guapo y muy hábil en la cama. Ella esta como su guardia vigilándolo por el motivo que vuelvan los recuerdos perdidos de Kal-El.

Kal-El se toma un momento para disfrutar de sus manos. Ella es más hábil con las manos y en verdad ella puede ser considerada muy hermosa. A pesar de sus intensos ojos le molesta un poco como a menudo se encuentra soñando con esa mujer de ojos castaños en otra vida.

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Tristan Lake Leabu es Conner Kent – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

Aaron Ashmore es Jimmy Olsen – Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El

Annette O'toole es Martha Kent – Jamie Chung es Roulette

Gloria Votsis es Dina Lance/Black Canary – Pam Grier es Amanda Waller

Gil Bellows es Maxwell Lord – Neal McDonough es Alan Scott

Justin Hartley es Oliver Queen/Green Arrow – Crystal Lowe es Vala

Y Michael McKean es Perry White

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Daily Planet. Clark acaba de terminar el borrador de su historia sobre el club de pelea de Roulette, Jimmy se le acerca

Buenos días. Señor Kent, está terminando su historia al fin

Si. Creo que hoy en la noche la terminare

Qué bueno, porque el jefe ya se está desesperando – los dos miran hacia la oficina de Perry, este se encuentra observándolos

Smallville. Granja Kent, Lashina por el terreno se acerca a la casa de la familia Kent. Entra y se topa con un cuadro fotográfico donde sale un joven Clark Kent de quince años

_¿Por qué, oh por qué me he enamorado de un granjero bonito y sencillo?_ – se queda pensando Lashina, Martha se le acerca

Y que vas a hacer, creo que es ya momento de que hables con mi hijo acerca de mi nieto – le dice Martha muy serena a Lashina

Creo que ya estoy lista – le responde con una sonrisa, respira – y es hora que mi hijo conozca a su padre – dijo eso viendo a su hijo que ha vuelto a crecer ahora de doce años

Torre LexCorp. Hoy en día en el último piso se ubica el Penthouse de Lex Luthor, en su habitación especialmente vemos a una hermosa rubia dormida en su cama. Lex la observaba detenidamente

Ella lentamente se despertó con el dolor punzante en su cabeza. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y fue cegada por los rayos del sol. Ella miró a través de la visión borrosa mientras sus ojos comenzaron a ajustarse. Ella le tomó la mano a la cabeza, como el latido continúa. Miró a su alrededor, confundido por lo que vio delante de ella. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, asegurándose de que estaba realmente en esta habitación desconocida y con un hombre calvo.

Empezó a incorporarse, su cabeza latía con fuerza mientras ella se apartó de la cama cubre. Sus pies tocaron el frío suelo mientras se sentaba en el lado de la cama. Un dolor agudo subió a su lado, y agregó que el dolor que ya sentía dentro de su cráneo. Al ver al hombre delante de ella se quería morir

Era Lex Luthor. Kara no recordaba lo que había hecho, quizás todo era causa de la Red Kryptonite pero como. Recuerda a ver estado ayudando al mundo todo el día, de repente una señal la guio a este lugar, Luthor la beso y ella le siguió el cuento, después de eso no recuerda nada

Que quieres, Luthor – pregunto Kara furiosa

Todo de ti, Kara – le respondió el. Kara tomo su ropa de Supergirl y salió volando por la ventana

Granja Kent. Lashina lleva en cada mano un fardo de heno hacia el granero, viste unos jeans azules, junto a unas botas negras, camiseta blanca y camisa a cuadros azul abierta, antigua de Clark y su cabello en una cola de caballo. Cuando pone los fardos en su lugar, se gira y se da cuenta que un hombre la está observando. Este hombre viste de gris, camisa blanca, corbata roja y unos grandes lentes. Sabe muy bien que es Clark, ella acerca a él y lo abraza, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Eres tú, te extrañe – le dice Lashina a él al oído. Clark se queda atónito al darse cuenta que es Lashina

Si. Soy yo, también te extrañe. Tenemos que hablar – le responde, traga saliva y le dice – Que haces aquí en la granja de mi familia y con mi madre – ella solo lo mira un poco nerviosa

Esa es una de las cosas que de las cosas de las que debemos hablar – ella comienza a caminar hasta llegar al segundo nivel del granero en el desván. Se sienta en el viejo sofá – hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos

Como unos ocho o tal vez nueve meses – le responde Clark de pie observándola

Después de aquello… – ella comienza hablar

Después que me dejaste – le interrumpe Clark

Quede embarazada – sinceramente le dice Lashina a él. Clark se ha quedado con la boca abierta

Que – aun sin comprenderlo Clark, que tiene un hijo con Lashina unas de las Furies de Darkseid

Todo era un plan de Darkseid. Seducirte y embarazarme – Lashina le comienza a contar su verdad

Me manipulaste – le vuelve a interrumpir Clark. Lashina agacha la cabeza, pero segundo después la vuelve a levantar

Honestamente sí. Pero en el fondo siempre te quise, al enterarme de que estaba esperando a nuestro hijo. Sentí una gran alegría deje y Apokolips, pero… - dijo al final triste Lashina, Clark se sentó al lado de ella

Que paso con nuestro hijo – pregunto Clark muy preocupado, tocando el hombro de Lashina

Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, necesito tu ayuda, Darkseid le puso un virus de envejecimiento, ahora tiene doce años y está corriendo por la graja – le responde ella. Clark sale corriendo a supervelocidad cuando lo distingue y se acerca a el

Hijo. Soy tu papá – Clark le dice débilmente a su hijo

Papa – el niño se abalanza sobre Clark, los dos se quedan abrazados. Mientras Lashina y Martha se acercan al lugar, miran el momento mientras lloran

Como dije, soy tu papá. Mi nombre es Clark Kent y el tuyo es – le pregunta Clark a su hijo

Mi nombre es Kon-El o Conner Kent – responde felizmente el chico de acero. Padre e hijo aun abrazados se quedan mirando

Minutos después. En la casa de los Kent. En el living Martha y su nieto Conner se encuentran viendo la televisión, cerca de allí en la cocina Clark y Lashina se encuentran hablando

Clark, que vamos hacer – pregunta desesperada Lashina a Clark. Este la mira tranquilo o tratando de estar tranquilo

Voy a ir a mi fortaleza, hablare con la liga a ver qué podemos hacer. No te preocupes de nada, saldremos de esto y nuestro hijo saldrá bien – le responde. Lashina se acerca para abrazarlo y el la detiene – dame tiempo. Bien – ella asiente con la cabeza

En verdad lo siento – le responde ella a él. Clark le acaricia la mejilla

Lo único que te puedo prometer es que a ti y a mi hijo, no les va a faltar nada. Mientras que yo este con vida – le responde el. Lashina no aguanta y lo abraza efusivamente, acariciando su cuerpo

Grandote – dice ella un poco roja pensando en lo que va a decir – Estarás hecho de acero, pero eres tan tierno como un oso de felpa – al escuchar lo que Lashina le dice. Clark se sonroja – y te ves más guapo, cuando te sonrojas

Hace mucho calor – dice Clark un poco nervioso

Si. Hay suficiente calor entre nosotros – le responde ella. Ambos se quedan viendo, sin saber que la abuela Martha y su nieto Conner los están observando con una gran sonrisa

Suicide Slum. En el piso de Roulette

Roulette/Victoria se encontraba sentada al frente de su tocador arreglándose para el gran evento de su amante contra la debilucha Black Canary. En esos momentos comienzan a escucharse las sirenas de las patrullas de policía, se levanto de la silla y miro por la venta, no miro hacia atrás por que reconocía su olor. Era el

Bebe, que está pasando – pregunto tranquila ella. Clark vestido de Superman se le acerco

Te han venido a detener – le responde susurrándoselo al oído. Ella empieza a perder el control, mira hacia atrás y no puede creer lo que ve

Que haces vestido así – aun viéndolo

Soy Superman, cariño – dice, mientras se acerca a ella

No puede ser, tú me usaste para encontrar a tu amiga – dice ella, pero parece como si lo estuvieron simulando

Es cierto – lo confirma Clark

Supongo que la has liberado – Victoria le pregunta

Si – contesta alegre Superman

Bien, lo único bueno es que podre contar en donde me lleven que dormí con Superman – Clark se sonrojo, se le acerco y le pone las esposas. Los dos se quedan viendo

Trata de cambiar – le dice tiernamente

Juguetito debo reconocerte que eres muy viril y sexualmente atractivo. Lo que también me encantaba de ti eran – se lame los labios – tu buena musculatura de hombros, espalda y nalgas firmes

Y tú fuiste exencionar – contesta, devolviendo el cumplido

Ella le pide a él – Promete que me esperaras

Eso no te lo puedo prometer, fue solo sexo, como te dije hace unos días – Clark le afirma la situación

Igual, pero tal vez algo más – los dos se quedan viendo

Minutos Después. Afuera del edificio, se ve una ambulancia y varios carros de policía. Superman se encuentra hablando con Black Canary, ella sentada en una camilla

Clark – le pregunta a ella – Black Canary, estas mejor

Si . Y lo estaré mas, cuando llegue a mi casa con Olí – detrás de ella, apareció Oliver Queen como Green Arrow

Aquí estoy, baby – dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla

Oliver – dijo ella lanzándose en sus brazos. Oliver miro a Clark

Gracias por todo, Clark – le dice con una sonrisa Oliver. Queen le toma la mano a Dinah para que se levante

Creo que será mejor que me retire – él se despidió. Dinah y Oliver se alejan caminando, Clark estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo, cuando ve que se llevan detenida a Roulette, ella le lanza una sonrisa con un beso. Clark dura en acercarse a ella, al final decide se acercarse a ella

Guardias, me permiten un momento con la detenida – Clark les pregunta a unos extraños guardias que nunca había visto

Claro Superman – dijo uno, dejando a Roulette con Superman, mientras él con sus compañeros se retiran

Los dos se quedaron mirando, sin darse cuenta Clark se estaba besando con Victoria. Ella se había dado cuenta que extrañaba sus labios y el los suyos

Creo que puedo confiar en ti cariño, chicos vuelvan – alzo la voz Victoria. Clark solamente veía lo que pasaba – te preguntaras, que sucede

Si – contesto él. Ella se quito las esposas, Clark se le queda viendo

Te quiero reclutar a Jaque Mate – le dice ella con una gran sonrisa

Que – Clark le dice, sin poder creer lo que escucha

Estas escuchando viendo, te hemos estado observando Kal o Clark Kent. Lo sé todo, todo lo del secuestro de Black Canary fue planeado, lo que no sabíamos es que quien iba ser el héroe que iba venir a rescatarla, pero cuando apareciste te reconocí – Clark se helo al escuchar esto

Entonces siempre lo supiste – pregunta Clark. Ella asiente la cabeza

Y te unes o prefieres hablar con la persona a cargo – le pregunta sobre la oferta

Es de noche en metrópolis. En una construcción abandonada dos mujeres están hablando

Lo tienes, que paso después que hable con el – Amanda Waller le pregunta a Victoria. Roulette saca una carcajada de sus labios y recuerda

Hace una ahora atrás en ese lugar. Clark acaba de hablar con Amanda Waller por comunicador. Roulette espera la respuesta de Superman

Que dices, aceptas – le pregunta ella

Bien, acepto – responde preocupado Clark por la situación. Ella se lanza enzima de el y lo besa apasionadamente

¡Sí! ¡Gracias, gracias!, te prometo que no te arrepentirás – dijo ella alegremente. Su cuerpo presionado contra el de él. Ella sonrió y miró hacia abajo entre ellos. – Wow, creo que estás listo ahora, eh en verdad eres Superman

Actualidad

Lo tengo en mis manos – respondió Victoria

Ahora simplemente lo tenemos que moldear – dijo pensando fríamente Amanda, en ese momento se les acerca un hombre. Maxwell Lord

Va hacer el peón perfecto – Maxwell Lord les dice

Alguien desde las sombras se le escucha decir – O rey – ese es Alan Scott

El es la clave de todo – dice finalmente Amanda

Próximo Capitulo. Secuestran a Wonder Woman


	7. Despedidas T1E06

Nuevo Estreno

Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville

Un mes después. Metrópolis. Departamento de Clark Kent, en su habitación. Clark se actualmente lleva el cabello un poco más largo, hasta los hombros. El se encuentra en la cama con Victoria. Ella se ríe de él, por el pañal que lleva puesto

Con ese pañal, te ves como todo un tonto – ella le bromea, Clark se sonroja y se acomoda en la cama – un tonto lindo.

En qué momento, me lo pusiste – le pregunta, mientras se quita el pañal. Victoria mira detenidamente las partes bajas de él

Mientras dormías, claro. Te quería hacer una broma, últimamente tu sueño se ha vuelto más pesado, ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta algo preocupada

Estoy bien – respondió Clark un poco preocupado, levantándose de la cama

Que pasa – le pregunta ella, viendo sus nalgas firmes mientras camina hacia la ventana

Me tengo que ir...a trabajar – le responde abre las cortinas, entran los rallos del sol y su cuerpo se vuelve a revitalizar

Tan pronto. El trabajo no tiene nada contigo, yo sí. ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta? Y vuelve a la cama – le dice sentada en la cama y mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo a el

Supongo que puedo tener unos pocos minutos extra – dijo Clark en sus labios con una sonrisa, cierra las cortinas y camina hacia Victoria. Entra en la cama, se acomoda encima de ella – te amo Victoria Sinclair – ella lo observa tiernamente y juntan sus labios, formando un beso muy apasionado y algo mas

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Tristan Lake Leabu es Conner Kent – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

Jamie Chung es Roulette – Adrianne Palicki es Diana/Wonder Woman

Justin Bruening es Steve Trevor – Sean Faris es Batman/Bruce Wayne

Aaron Ashmore es Jimmy Olsen – Michael McKean es Perry White

Annette O'toole es Martha Kent – Erica Durance es Lois Lane-Kent

Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El – Pam Grier es Amanda Waller

Gil Bellows es Maxwell Lord – Neal McDonough es Alan Scott

– Crystal Lowe es Vala

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Unos minutos después. Departamento de Clark Kent, Clark sale del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Victoria se encontraba lista, se le acerco y le beso los labios

Te dejo, para que te termines de arreglar, te despidas de tu familia y termines los últimos arreglos de tu trabajo – dijo ella, Clark asintió con la cabeza y ella lo volvió a besar en los labios, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue

Daily Planet. En el escritorio de Clark. Este y Jimmy se abrazaban, Perry se acerco a Clark y también lo abrazo

Cuídate hijo. Y has un buen libro sobre el presidente – le dijo Perry, esta era una mentira que Jaque Mate había inventado para que le dieran permiso a Clark de salir del trabajo, ahora él se iba a una misión con el nuevo equipo. Se abre la puerta del ascensor y apareció Lois Lane

Smallville. En verdad felicidades, recién me acabado de enterar que te han escogido a ti. Para escribir el libro sobre la vida del presidente – le dice su ex-esposa abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Gracias chicos, Lois – le dice Clark un poco triste

No estés triste, te va ir bien – le dice Jimmy

9:00 AM Nuevo York. Diana/Wonder Woman va vestida de civil caminando por la ciudad, mientras habla por teléfonos con su novio Steve Trevor

Steve. En verdad ya me encuentro bien, no te preocupes sigue haciendo tu trabajo – le dice ella sobre su estado después de a ver peleado con Circe, en eso escucha un grito – cariño disculpa debo irme, hay problemas

Cuídate mi ángel – se escucha decir Steve. Diana corre hacia donde escucho el ruido, cambia a su ropa a la de Wonder Woman. Ya en el callejón siguen la voz del niño, lo encuentra a pocos centímetros – te ayudare, que sucede

El niño se le acerca y la abraza. Ella le sonríe, se agacha lo abraza. El rostro del niño se desfigura y comienza a cambiar e igual todo su cuerpo. Diana abrió los ojos sorprendida como le apretaban los brazos

Quien eres – pregunto ella

Soy el hijo ilegitimo de Darkseid. Grayven, tú serás mi reina y mi peón – responde el muy orgulloso de lo que dice. Ella trata de golpearlo pero se da cuenta que sus muñecas están juntas atadas por el lazo de la verdad. Grayven abre un tubo de luz, carga a Diana como un saco de papas en su hombro y entran al portal

Smallville. Granja Kent, Clark se despide de su madre, su hijo y Lashina. Ellos se encuentran en la cocina

Quiero que se vayan a vivir a mi casa, por un tiempo tal vez les guste metrópolis – les dice Clark a los tres

Les hará bien – Martha le dice a Lashina y a su nieto. Clark se acerca a su madre

La observa y le dice – Mama, es para ustedes tres

Pero, Clark – le dice su madre a el

Vayan. Mamá hable con Ben, el se hará cargo de la granja – Clark le responde. El se acerca a su hijo, se agacha y se gana a su nivel

Antes de irme, hijo te tengo un regalo – le dijo Clark a su hijo. Metió el su mano en el bolsillo derecho

Que es papá – pregunta Conner impaciente

El antídoto – responde Clark, mostrándoselos

Volverá hacer un baby – le pregunto Lashina. Clark la mira y niega con la cabeza

No, lo siento. No lo pude lograr, lo que pasara es que su cuerpo volverá solamente retrocederá unos pocos años. Conner quedara con nueve años a partir de ahora, el próximo año con diez. Así será su vida – el niño se acerco a él y lo abraza

Gracias, papá. Por salvarme – Conner le dijo a su padre. Lashina y Martha se quedaron viendo la escena

Lashina se le acerca y le dice – Cuando vuelves

No sé, quizás en unos meses – responde Clark sin más que decir

Sé que eres Superman, un hombre de acero. Pero cuídate – Lashina le dice dándole un beso casi en los labios y un cálido abrazo

Igual cuídate, Lashina – le dice él a ella. Luego Clark le susurra a Lashina – a mi hijo y ti les tengo una sorpresa, pero tienes que ir a Italia

Apokolips. Aposentos de Grayven. Diana acaba de ser torturada, toda su ropa esta en andrajos, Grayven observa a Diana dormir, mientras le acaricia su hermoso cabello negro, actualmente se encontraba en una habitación amplia que compartía con Grayven y sin poder moverse en una cama King-Size

Ya eres mía. Princesa – le dice besándole los labios ferozmente. Diana no se dejaba, había estado luchando todo este tiempo contra él con todas sus fuerzas aunque tuviese sus manos atadas, hasta quedar agotada e inconsciente

Italia. En un torre de departamentos en el quinto piso se abre un tubo de luz, de allí apareció Lashina. Una mujer de cabello rubia, sentada detrás de un escritorio la estaba esperando

Te esperaba – le dice la mujer de cabello rubio

Chloe Sullivan – dice simplemente Lashina

Si. Clark me hablo de ti, Lashina. Antes de irse me pidió algo para ti – le dijo ella

Y él me hablo de ti – Lashina le contesto. Chloe se empezó a mover revelando que está en una silla de ruedas. Lashina se le queda viendo

Estoy invalida de mis piernas por un accidente hace unos años, pero mi cabeza está bien – Chloe le dijo con una sonrisa a Lashina.

Chloe se le acerca a ella – Aparte de lo que te dejo Clark, te tengo una oferta – le dice con una sonrisa Chloe

En los muelles de Metrópolis vemos a un hombre alto de cabello, barba negra y larga nadando en el mar, una mujer se acerca al agua

Señor. Debemos hablar – le grita una mujer de cabello negro, el hombre sale a supervelocidad del agua completamente desnudo, besando apasionadamente a la mujer. El es Lord Kal-El y ella es Vala

Lord Kal-El le pregunta a Vala - Que ha pasado con tu hermana

Se ha calmado, en estos momentos - responde ella

Y el baby - le dice a ella, Lord Kal-El

Está bien, sin ninguna complicación, no fue buena idea que mataras a Zod – le dice ella. Kal-El, la levanta por el cuello y la comienza a estrangular – por favor, no me mates. Era buena idea – Kal la tira al suelo y la quita la ropa, dejándola una cicatriz en su nalga derecha con su visión de rayos láser la marca de la familia El. Kal-El, la deja llorando, mientras se viste

Localizaste a Brainiac – le pregunta el

Si. Viene en camino – responde ella aun en el suelo. Kal-El se acerca a ella y la comienza a golpear – te dije que lo quería aquí, ahora no después – Lord Kal-El, la vuelve a golpear

Días antes. Cuando le iban hacer el lavado de cerebro al otro Clark. Brainiac descompuso la máquina de Vala y él le lavo el cerebro sin que nadie se diera cuenta por órdenes de Darkseid

Horas después. Lord Kal-El apareció en Apokolips, Darkseid lo esperaba en su castillo. Allí también se encontraban los súbditos de Darkseid y el villano Brainiac

Lord Kal-El trataba de mover su cuerpo, pero descubrió que sus miembros estaban congelados. El dios oscuro se acercó a él.

Siento un gran poder en ti. – dijo Darkseid. – Hijo. Veo que eres igual de poderoso que el otro Kal-El, es tiempo que te unas a mi ejército.

Estoy bajo tus ordenes, padre – respondió Lord Kal-El arrodillándose

Los ojos de Darkseid comenzaron a brillar de un rojo brillante. Los rayos de energía salieron disparados en Lord Kal-El y este desapareciendo. Siendo enviado otra vez a la tierra. – Bien hecho, Brainiac – la maquina solamente movió la cabeza

A Darkseid le gusta la ironía, la ventaja militar y aparentemente, tener un hijo del que pueda estar orgulloso, así que lo convirtió en su hijo y su peón.

Días después. Metrópolis. Estaba anocheciendo, en el departamento de Clark. Lashina observa a su hijo dormir desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de él, Lashina cerró la puerta con cuidado. Martha Kent se encontraba dormida en la que comparte con ella, originalmente la habitación de Clark. Camino hacia el balcón para mirar la noche iluminada de metrópolis, se dio vuelta cuando encontró una mujer de cabello largo, castaño y vestimenta de latex negra observándola

Lashina – dice la mujer, acercándose a Lashina. Ella se le queda viendo

Talía. Que haces aquí – dice seriamente

Talía toma asiento y le empieza a hablar – Vengo a conversar contigo – Lashina se acerca a ella

No tengo nada que hablar contigo – le responde frente a frente

Yo creo que si – Talía le a ella

De que, según tu – pregunta Lashina

Talía solamente dice una palabra y Lashina queda helada – Kal-El

Qué pasa con el – pregunta intranquila Lashina

Recuerdas el escuadrón suicida – le dice Talía mostrándole una sonrisa

Claro que lo recuerdo, en una misión de las Furies quede amnésica aquí en la tierra y días después conocí a Amanda Waller – le responde mirando hacia abajo, vuelve a levantar la cabeza – Que tiene que ver con Clark

Waller lo ha reclutado a su Jaque Mate – le responde tranquilamente Talía

Lashina le pregunta desconfiada – Y porque me dices esto

Por un antiguo favor que le debo a tu amante, así que has algo antes que se meta en problemas y se enrede más con Roulette – Talía le dice sin anestesia

Roulette – susurra Lashina. Talía le corrige

Victoria…- Talía se levanta

Se quien es, pero que pasa con ella y con Clark – pregunta Lashina

Los dos están como pareja y equipo – le responde simplemente

Como sabes, todo esto – vuelve a preguntar Lashina

Tengo mis informantes, así que te aconsejo que hagas algo antes que ella te quite a Kent y tu hijo quede sin padre – Talía le dice a Lashina, mientras se acerca a la ventana

Y cual fue ese favor, que le debes a Clark – le pregunta Lashina

Salvar mi vida y la mi padre, del derrumbe de una cueva hace unos años – dijo simplemente Talía, abriendo la ventana del balcón y saltando al vacio. Lashina corrió acercándose a mirar y ve a Talía en un planeador

Clark en que te has metido – susurro Lashina


	8. Retorno T1E07

Anteriormente. En **Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Roulette – susurra Lashina. Talía le corrige

Los dos están como pareja y equipo – le responde simplemente

Como sabes, todo esto – vuelve a preguntar Lashina

Tengo mis informantes, así que te aconsejo que hagas algo antes que ella te quite a Kent y tu hijo quede sin padre – Talía le dice a Lashina, mientras se acerca a la ventana

Y cual fue ese favor, que le debes a Clark – le pregunta Lashina

Salvar mi vida y la mi padre, del derrumbe de una cueva hace unos años – dijo simplemente Talía, abriendo la ventana del balcón y saltando al vacio. Lashina corrió acercándose a mirar y ve a Talía en un planeador

Clark en que te has metido – susurro Lashina

Ahora Nuevo Estreno

Días después. Departamento de Clark. Es de noche, la mañana siguiente seria el primer días de clases de Conner y el se encontraba nervioso. Martha Kent, su abuela se dio cuenta de esto

¿Qué pasa? – Ella lo miró con los ojos con comprensión. Para Clark era difícil, en su rostro siempre se veía y parece que para Conner era difícil también.

Es sólo que, yo nací el año pasado, nunca he ido a la escuela. Nunca he conocido a nadie de mi edad. ¿Y cómo puedo ocultar mis poderes? – decía preocupado casi llorando

Te vas a adaptar, al igual que Clark lo hizo. No es fácil sin embargo. Sin embargo, Clark siempre me ha tenido, y Jonathan. Ahora tú tienes a tu madre, a tu padre a Chloe y a mi – le respondió ella, los dos se abrazaron

Gracias, abuela – Martha al escuchar esto se alegro mucho, le gusta que le llame abuela

Un mes después. Metrópolis. Departamento de Clark Kent, Conner hace pocos minutos había partido con Martha a la escuela, cerca del mes Conner llevaba yendo. Martha se ofrecía en llevarlo, no le gustaba estar encerrada en el departamento

La sorpresa que Clark le había dejado a su hijo y a Lashina, sus falsas identidades humanas. Chloe le había ayudado a crear la historia. Hace un par Clark huyo de casa, aquí en metrópolis conoció a "Loana", encontraron que tenían química y se quedaron juntos, muy juntos. De esa forma Conner fue concebido, Clark y Loana se reencontraron hace unos meses. Esa sería la historia que contarían

Y la oferta que Chloe le tenia es invitarla a un nuevo grupo de justicia que se encontraba creando en su tiempo libre del Daily Planet de Italia, ese grupo estaría conformado por dos mujeres mas y actualmente Lashina es la oficial Loana. Un día fue a una jefatura demostró lo que sabía hacer, los superiores quedaron maravillaros y enseguida la aceptaron

Ella se encontraba casi lista para partir a su trabajo, cuando sintió que alguien había entrado al departamento, sintió que alguien se encontraba detrás de ella se giro para atacarlo cuando lo vio. Era Batman

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Jamie Chung es Roulette – Tristán Lake Leabu es Conner Kent

Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

Sean Faris es Batman/Bruce Wayne – Adrianne Palicki es Diana/Wonder Woman

Jonathan Rhys Meyer's es Grayven – Justin Bruening es Steve Trevor

David Paetkau es Dan Turpin – Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

Crystal Lowe es Vala

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

De regreso en el departamento de Clark. Lashina y Batman se encontraban viendo

Eres tú – dijo Lashina, con una expresión de decepción

Esperabas a alguien más – le dijo él. Ella fue a buscar la gorra de su uniforme

Sabes muy bien que si – le respondió Lashina. Ella se detiene cuando escucha lo que Bruce está diciendo

Perdimos su rastro – le dice. Lashina se le acerca

De quien hablas

Sabes muy bien de quien

Que está pasando

Clark les hizo creer a los de Jaque Mate que estaba con ellos

Y con Roulette

Todo fue parte del plan, pero ella sale le salió de las manos y fue por ti. Lashina

Por mí

El te ama, pero no quería acerté daño, por lo que estabas viviendo. Lo del niño, tu partida del lado oscuro, por eso se alejo de ti

Se equivoco terriblemente…me ha hecho mucho daño

En parte yo soy responsable

Porque lo dices

Recuerdas cuando Darkseid lo secuestro y tu lo empezaste a seducir

Sí, eso fue hace como dos años

Al volver, el me hablo de su experiencia

_Casi dos años atrás_

_Gotham City. En la Batcave se ven recuerdos de batallas de Batman con sus criminales, como una enorme moneda de Doble Cara y un gran naipe del Guasón. Pasos más allá unos estantes de cristal con los uniformes de Batman, Robin, Batgirl. Encontramos a Batman y Superman charlando_

_Así que entre ambos se estuvieron seduciendo, durante tu estaría en Apokolips – le dice Bruce a Clark_

_Si, hicimos como si fuera la primera vez que hablábamos y eso que con ella nos conocemos hace tiempo – respondió Clark_

_Por lo que hemos visto…ella es una villana de Apokolips y de la elite de Darkseid– comenzó a recordar Bruce_

_Lo sé – dijo Clark frustrado_

_Déjame terminar – recalco Bruce_

_Disculpa – se disculpo Clark_

_Pero en su interior puede ser buena persona. Como Selina, llevamos un año. Juntos – le dijo Bruce a el_

_El mismo tiempo que llevo separado de Lois, pero tú conocías a Selina por más tiempo – le respondió Clark_

_Si…pero tú conoces a las personas mejor que yo, abra algo bueno en Lashina – le responde_

_Bruce. Clark se queda mirándolo y le responde_

_Yo creo que sí, solo le falta alguien que la acompañe y la guie – afirma Clark_

_Si la vuelves a ver, trata de hablar con ella – le aconseja Bruce_

En el presente

El en verdad me quiere

Si. Te quiero – ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Clark entrando por el balcón mal herido en su uniforme negro con el símbolo de su casa plateado casi destruido, derrumbándose. Lashina grita mientras que se acerca a revisarlo

¡Clark! Cariño estás de vuelta, como te encuentras

Un poco cansado por culpa de la Green Kryptonite y de Jaque Mate. – Luego Clark se percata de lo que Lashina le ha dicho – Me has dicho cariño – ella asiente con la cabeza y le besa los labios. Batman se les acerca

Me alegra mucho que estés vivo, luego hablamos de lo que te paso. Ahora hay que encontrar a Diana

Minutos después en el departamento de Clark Kent. Clark y Bruce hablan mientras que Lashina escucha lo que pasa

Donde esta – pregunta Clark. Bruce agacha la cabeza con rabia

No sabemos, desapareció hace un mes – le responde Bruce

Hay alguna pista, sobre ella – Clark le pregunta a Bruce

Solamente el audio de su teléfono, se encontraba encendido. Ella hablaba con Trevor – Bruce le dice a Clark

Quiero escuchar el audio, tal vez encuentre algo más. Me voy a bañar y salimos hacia la liga – le informa Clark

Minutos después. Clark ha vuelto ya bañado, afeitado, con el cabello corto y su antiguo uniforme de Superman, rojo, azul y amarillo

Volviste al viejo estilo. Este me gusta mas – Lashina le sonríe a Clark.

Nos vamos – pregunta Bruce a Clark, este asiente con la cabeza. Clark y Lashina se dan un beso y los labios

Bruce dame un segundo – Clark le dice a Bruce. Mientras saca un carbón de su bolsillo, apretó su mano sobre el carbón hasta que empieza a brillar, al abrir la mano en su interior se encontró un diamante. Clark luego saco una argolla, esta la junto con el diamante usando su visión de calor uniendo los dos, se arrodillo

Lashina. Sé que nos conocemos poco, pero yo te amo y me gustaría que fueras mi esposa. Te quieres casar conmigo – ella se le quedo viendo, se lanzo sobre él. Se acercaron dándose un beso apasionadamente. Clark toma su mano y le puso el anillo en el dedo. Bruce hace un ruido con la garganta

Disculpen que moleste al futuro matrimonio, pero tenemos cosas que hacer – Bruce les dice. Clark mira a su amigo y se acerca a su futura esposa dándole un beso largo y apasionado en los labios

No te preocupes volveré – le dice él a ella

Te estaremos esperando – responde Lashina. Los dos héroes se lanzan por la ventana, Lashina se les queda viendo

Ella susurra – Clark. Te amo

Apokolips. Diana se encontraba en el orfanato de Granny Goodness, se encontraba sentada conectada a una maquina y lleva un casco. Le estaban lavando el cerebro, Grayven esperaba con una gran sonrisa que terminara el trabajito para tener en sus brazos a su reina

Kal-K: no se olviden, estamos en los últimos capítulos.


	9. Secretos Del Pasado T1E08

Nuevo Estreno

Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville

Años antes. En un pueblo llamado Smallville. Nos encontramos en el Talón, es el último año de secundaria de Clark Kent. El lugar se encontraba lleno de hombres y mujeres jóvenes de la secundaria de Smallville hablando y riendo. La música tiene el volumen alto. Clark está sentado en una mesa solo y tomando café, trabajando en su mujeres jóvenes muy atractivas se acercan a é chica es una morena, Mara una de las animadoras de la poción de amor y la otra es una rubia del mis año de Clark y Mara

¡Eh, Clark! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunta Mara. Las dos chicas se sientan en su mesa.

Eh, eh, sólo estoy tratando de averiguar algo de esta tarea de trigonometría. – responde Clark

¿Para qué? ¿No tienes ya una beca para Met U? – le pregunta la rubia

Clark sonriendo de orgullo. – Sí, por el fútbol. Pero todavía van a estar mirando mi promedio final.

Bueno, cuando hayas terminado de jugar con tu transportador de ángulos, hay una fiesta en casa de Katie. – le dice Mara

Sus padres tienen una bañera de hidromasaje. – la rubia le cuenta a Clark

Clark algo tentado – ¿En serio?

Sí – le dice Mara. Las chicas se sonríen una a la otra y luego a Clark, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Um, gracias, pero yo todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí. – le responde Clark. Las sonrisas de las chicas se desvanecen.

Muy , ¿por qué no pasas más tarde, cundo termines? – Mara le dice Clark. Este asiente con la cabeza. Se queda pensando mientras se van, segundos después se levanta de su silla

Chicas esperen – les dice Clark acercándose a ellas. Mara lo mira tiernamente

Si. Clark – le pregunta Mara

Voy con ustedes – dice finalmente Clark. Mara se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Haciendo que Clark se sonroje

Me alegro que cambiaras de parecer – le dice susurrándole al oído. Clark se despidió de su madre, a ella le pareció bien que Clark saliera con alguien. Las chicas tenían un auto afuera del Talón, el auto era de carrera enseguida supo que era de Mara – Clark toma – ella le tiro algo a Clark y el la recibió cerrando la mano al mismo tiempo, al abrir la mano vio las llaves del auto – manejas tu

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Jamie Chung es Roulette – Tristán Lake Leabu es Conner Kent

Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

Moneca Delain es Mara – Amanda Walsh es Mandy

Chelan Simmons es Rhonda

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Minutos después los tres chicos, iban en el auto camino a la fiesta en casa Katie. La rubia iba atrás, se había quedado dormida. Clark manejaba un poco nervioso, por las miradas que le hacía Mara. Ella le comenzó acariciar la rodilla derecha, casi llegando a la entre pierna de Clark

Mara – dice Clark

Ella lo mira tiernamente y dice – Si. Clark

Me vas hacer perder el control – un poco rojo y preocupado le dice a Mara

Me gustaría ver eso – le responde provocativamente

Hablo del auto – Clark se queda con la boca abierta y le dice

Si. Claro. En verdad me alegro que hallas venido, te encontrado muy estresado últimamente, especialmente después que terminaste con Sullivan – le dijo ella, Clark la miro

Lo crees – pregunto el

Si, te hace falta relajarte. Cariño – le responde ella, dándole un beso en los labios

Había pasado una hora. Ellos ya estaban en la fiesta, en un momento Clark decidió salir a caminar, sin darse cuenta que llego a la bañera de hidromasaje que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa, se le quedo mirando, ella estaba protegida por un techo, con cuatro enormes pilares, solamente tiene tres paredes y el suelo se encuentra con cerámica. Estaba tan concentrado observándola no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él, solamente lo supo cuando le hablaron

La quieres probar – se escucho la voz de una mujer, Clark se dio vuelta y la vio. Era Mara

Yo…

No seas tímido – dijo ella

No creo que debamos – le decía Clark a ella

Todos están adentro, aun no la usan el agua está limpia – ella se le acerco, lo abrazo. Metió la mano en la bañera, con la mano mojada lo empezó acariciar. Clark se comenzó a relajar, afirmado a Mara contra la bañera, la levanto y la sentó en el borde. Sin darse cuenta Clark, él le besa el cuello y ella solamente reía – veo que ha salido el verdadero Clark Kent – la pasión los envolvió tanto que cayeron con ropa dentro de la bañera, el agua estaba tibia la habían puesto recién – en verdad que besas bien, creo que será mejor que vayamos adentro a secarnos – dijo ella. Clark solamente sonrío

En el interior de la casa. Mara y Clark entraron a la casa, ella lo llevaba de La mano al piso de arriba. Un grupo de chica se les quedo mirando sonriéndole, Mara solamente les guiño el ojo. La puerta de una habitación a oscuras se abrió, Mara entro encendió las luces, trajo a Clark adentro y cerró la puerta con llave, Clark se da cuenta y sonríe. Ella se le acerca, le quita la casaca roja, le desabrocha uno por uno los botones de la camisa, mostrando sus grandes músculos. Mara se le acerca y lo besa

Mientras Clark le quita a Mara el chaleco que lleva puesto, luego la camiseta celeste. Clark le acaricia los pechos y le arranca la parte superior de su ropa interior. Se acerca y le lame los pechos. Clark la lleva a la cama, le quita las botas con los calcetines, le desabrocha los pantalones y lo tira al suelo. Se acerca a sus piernas y se las besa, mientras le quita su ropa interior de abajo. Quedando ella completamente desnuda

Clark la mira y le sonríe – me guardas un secreto – ella lo mira extrañada

Si, cual – pregunta ella. Clark da vueltas a supervelocidad y se quita la ropa que le queda

Eres un fenómeno de los meteoritos – le dijo Mara. Clark se gano encima de ella y la beso ferozmente

No. Soy un alíen – le confesó el. Ella rio

En verdad – pregunto la mujer en la cama – sabía que había algo interesante en ti, hombre del espacio – los se besaron y acariciaron. Sin Clark saber que estaban siendo grabados – cuéntame más

Lo haré, pero hagamos lo que vinimos hacer aquí primero – Mara enseguida lo beso después de escuchar esto, estaba muy contenta porque Clark Kent había caído en su venganza. Ella se iba a vengar por lo que había pasado hace unos meses atrás. Clark y Chloe las habían descubierto sobre lo de la poción de amor y ahora el estaba sufriendo los efecto de la nueva poción de amor, mescla de meteoritos verdes con rojos. Mientras el primer piso la fiesta continuaba

Horas después. Son las 3 AM, la fiesta acaba de terminar. En la habitación de Katie, Mara con un grupo de jóvenes mujeres alrededor de la cama, observan a Clark dormir

Como es – pregunto Katie a Mara

Un animal en la cama por eso termino inconsciente – después de decir esto, todas rieron

Todo resulto según lo planeado – pregunto una rubia. Mara asiente a la mujer

Si. Mandy – le respondió Mara. Otra rubia hablo y se acerca a Clark para admirar su cuerpo

Al parecer mesclar los meteoritos rojos con los verdes era la solución perfecta para atrapar a Clark Kent – dijo Rhonda

Ya sabíamos que tenía algo especial, pero que es – pregunto Mandy

Eso me lo reveló y quedo grabado – respondió Mara – El es un…

A la mañana después. Clark se empezó a mover en la cama, por primera vez no recordaba que había pasado, al abrir los ojos los rayos del sol le hacían daño a la vista. Al estar mejor observo incrédulo, no sabía en donde se encontraba. En el velador a su derecha habían dos copas con una botella de champaña vacía, en el suelo estaba su ropa junto a la de alguien más. Se percato que unos brazos delgados lo rodeaban, miro hacia al lado izquierdo y vio a Mara con los ojos abiertos que los observaba

Buenos días. Grandulón – le dijo ella con una sonrisa, besándole los labios tiernamente y luego acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Clark, el trato de sentarse pero ella lo empujo hacia atrás

Que me hiciste – pregunto Clark, con la cabeza en la almohada

No te hecho nada Clark, recuerda que estabas admirando la bañera nos pusimos hablar y tú me besaste – le respondió ella, Clark recordaba algo así, pero no como llego a la cama con ella

Y como llegamos a la cama – le pregunto a ella

Fue el calor del momento, después de besarnos caímos a la bañera. Entramos a la casa a secarnos, cuando te vino otra vez esa energía extraña parecía que tenias los ojos rojos me desnudaste y me hiciste el amor – le respondió

Los ojos rojos – dijo él y se quedo pensando en la Red Kryptonite, Mara lo seguía acariciando y besando, muy tiernamente. Clark no sabía cómo salir de esto y lo peor era que fue su primera vez


	10. Reencuentros T1E09

Anteriormente. En **Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Donde esta – pregunta Clark. Bruce agacha la cabeza con rabia

No sabemos, desapareció hace un mes – le responde Bruce

Hay alguna pista, sobre ella – Clark le pregunta a Bruce

Solamente el audio de su teléfono – Bruce le responde a Clark

Lashina. Sé que nos conocemos poco, pero yo te amo y me gustaría que fueras mi esposa. Te quieres casar conmigo – ella se le quedo viendo, se lanzo sobre él. Se acercaron dándose un beso apasionadamente. Clark toma su mano y le puso el anillo en el dedo. Bruce hace un ruido con la garganta

Apokolips. Diana se encontraba en el orfanato de Granny Goodness, se encontraba sentada conectada a una maquina y lleva un casco. Le estaban lavando el cerebro, Grayven esperaba con una gran sonrisa que terminara el trabajito para tener en sus brazos a su reina

**_Ahora Un Nuevo Estreno_**

**_Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville_**

En el espacio en la base de operaciones de la liga de la justicia, un satélite espacial, llamado "La Atalaya". En la sala de conferencia de los siete originales. Seis de ellos solamente se encontraban allí

Has escuchado algo más – Batman le pregunta a Superman. La mirada de Clark cambia al tener que dar la respuesta

Si – responde Superman

Que es – le pregunta Green Lantern

Superman contesta – Grayven

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Jamie Chung es Roulette – Tristan Lake Leabu es Conner Kent/Superboy

Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

Sean Faris es Batman/Bruce Wayne – Adrianne Palicki es Diana/Wonder Woman

Chris Pine es Hal Jordan/Green Lantern – Kyle Gallner es Bart Allen/Flash

Alan Ritchson es Arthur Curry/Aquaman – Lee Thompson Young es Victor Stone/Cyborg

Jonathan Rhys Meyer's es Grayven – David Paetkau es Dan Turpin

Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

De regreso en la base de operaciones de la liga de la justicia

El hijo ilegitimo de Darkseid – dice sin poder creerlo Flash

Si – dice Superman tomando aliento – La secuestro

Hay que rescatarla, ahora – les dice Cyborg

No sabemos que le pudieron hacer en Apokolips – les dice Batman. Todos se miraron y Clark les hablo

Pero es nuestra amiga y nuestro deber es ir a buscarla, no la dejaremos allí – les dice Superman

Apokolips. En los aposentos de Grayven. Diana se encontraba en la cama de él, ella empezaba a despertar. Grayven se le acerco y le besa los labios, ella le devuelve el gesto

Hola querida – le dice Grayven. Acariciando todo el cuerpo de ella

Mi lord – susurra ella y Grayven la vuelve a besar, pero más apasionadamente

Metrópolis. En el departamento de la familia Kent. Martha ha vuelto a casa y conversa con Lashina

Volvió y como esta – pregunta Martha. Lashina sonríe

Sé ve muy bien – la mujer mayor se queda mirando a Lashina

Que pasa – Lashina le pregunta a Martha

Es verdad lo que pensaba, estas enamorada de mi hijo – dice finalmente Martha

Lashina asiente – Si, es verdad

Y el de ti – le responde a Lashina

Como lo sabes – pregunta la mujer joven

Lo conozco, será mi hijo adoptivo pero yo con mi esposo Jonathan Kent lo criamos como nuestro. Por eso, se cuando le interesa alguien – le explica

Tengo que contarle algo – Lashina le dice

Sí, que es – pregunta Martha. Lashina levanta su mano y le muestra el anillo

Te propuso…- grita con alegría Martha

Si – grita con mucha alegría ella también

Y tú que le respondiste – Martha le pregunta

Acepte – responde Lashina con una gran sonrisa, Martha abraza a su futura nuera

No sabes como esperaba esto – le decía Martha mientras la abrazaba – al fin mi nieto tendrá a sus padres juntos – la mirada de Lashina cambia y se pone triste – que sucede

No me siento a la altura de el – le dice ella a Martha un poco triste

Por tu pasado – pregunta Martha, Lashina mueve la cabeza – sabes muy bien, que él conoce tu pasado, pero creo que recordaras que hace mucho tiempo, en los primeros días de mi hijo como Superman paso por su lado oscuro, cuando fue secuestrado por Darkseid y sufrió un lavado de cerebro a manos de Amazing Grace. El recuerda todo eso, siente un gran culpa al ver matado a unas cuantas personas al estar en ese estado – dice Martha sollozando, ella toma un respiro y le dice – creo que debes ir a trabajar ahora – Lashina se levanto y abrió su tubo de luz – que te vaya bien, nuera – al escuchar esto Lashina rio y entra al portal. Martha se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa

Apokolips. Los seis héroes aparecieron en el infierno hecho planeta, pero ellos no se encontraban solos allí, los estaban esperando un ejército de Parademonios junto a Grayven y una mujer de cabello negro largo (usando el mismo uniforme de Kara de Superman/Batman: Apocalypse) él le rodea su brazo por su espalda

No puede ser – dice Superman al ver a Wonder Woman

Bruce se le queda viendo – Diana

Esos malditos monstruos – grita furioso Bart Allen

Grayven se les acerca y les dice – Bienvenidos, liga de la justicia. Tengo el orgullo de presentarle a todos ustedes a mi prometida. Diana

Batman se lanza hacia Grayven pero un ejército de Parademonios lo detiene, mientras tanto el resto del equipo está igual que el hombre murciélago, atacados por Parademonios. Diana junto a Grayven al ver esto solo ríen. Unos rayos rojos rodean a Superman y grita por el dolor causado, se da vuelta para ver la identidad de la persona que lo ataca y es el poderoso Darkseid junto a alguien parecido a él. Todos se le quedan mirando

Soy Lord Kal-El. Hijo adoptivo del gran Darkseid. Arrodíllense ante mi padre – les grita él a ellos

Primero muerto – le grita Superman a su contra parte. Clark de su cinturón saca la caja madre y se la lanza a Bruce. El se le queda viendo, Clark guiña el ojo izquierdo y desaparece. Bruce solamente asiente y corre hacia Diana activando la caja madre para que le ayuda a recuperar la memoria. A ella le viene un flash de recuerdos en la cabeza y se junta con Bruce y lo abraza

Ella toma la caja madre y abre un tubo de luz – Liga de la justicia agrúpense, vamos a casa – los miembros de la liga corren al portal y este se cierra luego que ellos entraron

Padres se escapan – Grayven le dice a Darkseid. Este le mira y le responde

Idiota déjalos, van a estar devastados ante la pérdida de su líder – Darkseid le dice a Grayven

Tiene mucha razón padre, entendiste Grayven – dice Lord Kal-El golpeando a Grayven

Si. Hermano – responde Grayven apretándose los dientes

Mientras tanto. Clark se encuentra inconsciente viajando atreves de un limbo interdimensional

Continuara…queda un capitulo mas y final de temporada


	11. Perdido T1E10

Ahora un Nuevo Estreno

Basada en una dimensión alternativa de Smallville

Metrópolis. Jefatura de policías. Loana como se hacía llamar Lashina, revisaba unos informes. Cuando se le acerco un hombre policía

Que paso, te ves contenta – pregunta el. Ella ríe y le muestra su mano. El se queda con la boca abierta

Te vas a casar – pregunta el. Loana asintió – Con el padre de tu hijo de nueve años

Si. No tengo otro más. Dan Turpin – le respondió ella

Dan se le acerco y la abrazo, le dijo – Felicidades compañera

Gracias, Dan – respondió ella, mientras se abrazaban

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación**

Opening:

Grupo: 3 Doors Down Tema: Kryptonite

Actores Principales:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Jamie Chung es Roulette – Tristan Lake Leabu es Conner Kent/Superboy

Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El – Callum Blue es General Zod

Actores Recurrentes:

Sean Faris es Batman/Bruce Wayne – Adrianne Palicki es Diana/Wonder Woman

Chris Pine es Hal Jordan/Green Lantern – Kyle Gallner es Bart Allen/Flash

Annette O'toole es Martha Kent – David Paetkau es Dan Turpin

Kristin Kreuk es Lana Kent – James Master es Brainiac

Superman creado por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado para la televisión por: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Una hora después. En el espacio en la base de operaciones de la liga de la justicia, un satélite espacial, llamado "La Atalaya". En la sala de conferencia de los siete originales. Cinco de ellos se encuentran con Lashina

Y bien – pregunta Lashina

Y hay un Lord Kal-El que se cree hijo de Darkseid, pensamos que puede ser un clon o de otra realidad. Actualmente se encuentra en el Apokolips – responde Batman

Ahora en donde esta Clark – les pregunta Lashina

No lo sabemos, pero te prometemos que lo encontraremos – le responde Green Lantern, Flash se acerca a Lashina

Te aseguro que está bien, es Superman – le dice Flash. Lashina se le queda mirando

Espero que tengas razón – dice en un susurro

En un lugar muy lejanos, en otro universo. Se abre un tubo de luz en el cielo, de allí aparece Clark sin su capa de color rojo, vestido con su uniforme hecho andrajoso que ya no lleva el símbolo \S/ de su familia que normalmente se encuentra en su pecho, el hombre de acero se encuentra inconsciente, cayendo a través de las nubes de una cercana playa. Su cuerpo caliente entra impactándose en la arena haciendo que el suelo cercano tiemble.

Detrás de la luna. En la nave espacial de Brainiac, disfrazada como un meteorito vemos a Lana Kent en estado vegetativo. Brainiac se le acerca

Disculpe. Señora Kent, por no venirla a visitar, pero estado ocupado. Su esposo a desaparecido y no volverá – le susurra al oído. Una lagrima cae del los ojos de Lana por su hermoso rostro. Mie tras Brainiac le acaricia las piernas

En la isla de Themyscira. Diana se encontraba bañando en el mar, ella se encontraba llorando al mismo tiempo que se refregaba el cuerpo. Una niña de doce años se encontraba viendo a su hermana mayor, desde lejos observa muy triste por ella. Su nombre es Donna Troy, Wonder Girl

En el otro universo.

Un grupo se teletransporta a la playa, ven la caída del hombre a la Tierra. Ellos se levantan los brazos para protegerse de la mini-tormenta de arena que el impacto crea. Después de que el polvo se calma, ellos corren para examinar el cuerpo.

Es guapo – dice una chica rubia de unos veinticinco años – el grupo se le queda mirando. Clark se encuentra inconsciente. Acostado sobre su espalda en el pequeño cráter formado en la arena. Él respira todavía

Daily Planet. Perry se encuentra preocupado por Clark, como no se ha presentado el día de hoy. Se abre la puerta de la oficina

He dicho, que no quiero que nadie me moleste – grita Perry. El escucha la voz de una mujer

Disculpa – dice ella, Perry se da vuelta y la ve es Martha Kent

Martha, disculpa. No sabía que eras tú – le dice el

Molesto – pregunta ella

No, toma asiento por favor – responde Perry

Perry la mira y solamente dice ella – vengo hablar…sobre Clark

Dime que está en una misión – el señor White le pregunta tosiendo

Que – Martha Kent dice tosiendo

No me lo tienen que ocultar, se hace mucho tiempo que es Superman – le responde el. La mirada de Martha cambia y empieza a llorar

LexCorp. Lex entra a su oficina con una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro. Ella es Nasty Luthor su sobrina de diez años. Hace un tiempo descubrió que tiene una media hermana llamada Lena, ella se encuentra un poco enferma así que le pidió que la cuidara por ella, mientras que en Smallville criada a la pequeña Lori

Niña, te presento a Metrópolis. Nuestro imperio – le dijo Lex a su pequeña sobrina, esta sonrió

**Continuara…En la Temporada 2**

Ahora un adelanto de la temporada 2

Metrópolis. Año 2012. En la actualidad.

Clark Kent tiene treinta y cuatro años y su esposa Lashina/Loana Kent, treinta y cinco años. Su hijo con los años ha crecido, tiene actualmente dieciséis años. Martha sigue viviendo en la granja en Smallville, Kara hace tres años viajo al futuro con la legión

Perry sigue como editor del Daily Planet y con la ayuda de Clark como Co-editor, Jimmy ha crecido es un mejor fotógrafo y Lois Lane se encuentra trabajando en la sucursal del Daily Planet de Gotham

Lex Luthor se postula como presidente, hace un tiempo se ha hecho cargo de su sobrina Nasty al estar incapacitada su hermana Lena, que hoy en día es una hermosa joven y provocativa


	12. El Nacimiento de Nightwing T1Especial

Short Stories – Historia Corta

Tiempo atrás, vemos el nacimiento de un nuevo héroe. Mansión Wayne. En el gran salón de la mansión, vemos a Dick y Bruce discutir. Selina mientras baja las escaleras escucha esto, llega al salón para observarlos

Esta también es tu casa – le grita Bruce

Dick le grita también y le responde – No, es tu casa y yo me quiero independizar

Eres demasiado joven para irte de que vas a vivir

De mis ahorros que dejaron mis padres, Lucius ha hecho aumentar ese dinero, eres como un hermano mayor para mí pero es hora de irme. Ahora tienes a Selina y a tu pequeño hijo Damián y con Tim

Vete, mal agradecido – le dice finalmente Bruce

Bruce – Selina pronuncia y se acerca a su esposo

El se quiere ir, bien que se vaya. Voy ayudar a Alfred a guardar tus cosas Dick – les dice furioso y sube las escaleras

Richard. Tienes que entender a Bruce, es un golpe grande para él. No tanto como lo de Jason. Pero para él es difícil, dejarte ir. Eres como su hijo – le informa Selina a Dick

Y Dick solo contesta – Yo también lo voy a extrañar

Días después. Ciudad de Bludhaven

1013 Parkthorne Avenue. Hogar de Dick Grayson, después de dejar la sombra de Batman él se había mudado de ciudad y creado una nueva identidad para luchar contra la maldad. Ahora es Nightwing y oficial de policía

Estos momentos, Dick se encontraba preparando para salir a patrullar las calles. Abrió la ventana y salto al vació. Extendiendo sus alas

**Nightwing**

Actores Principales:

Chace Crawford es Dick Grayson/Nightwing

Sean Faris es Bruce Wayne – Olivia Wilde es Selina Kyle-Wayne

Masiela Lusha es Harley Quinn – Daniella Panabaker es Poison Ivy/Pamela Lillian Isley

Nightwing creado por: Marv Wolfman & George Perez

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y WB

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Una Hora Después. A las afueras de la ciudad, vemos una casa estructuralmente patética. Nadie podría creer que alguien vive en ese lugar, pero la verdad es que solo dos personas pueden vivir allí ahora tres en las profundidades de esa casa. Incluso si alguien se dio cuenta, nadie diría nada. Por ejemplo la mayoría de la gente en esta parte de la ciudad

Dick estaba acostado, desnudo y dormido en una cama en forma de corazón, solamente cubierto por una sabana que le tapaba parte de la entre pierna. Las varias almohadas detrás de él son de forma de corazón e incluso el respaldo de la cabecera de la cama tiene forma de corazón

El respaldo de la cabecera en su lado izquierdo y derecho lleva dos tubos largos, cada uno tenía esposas de felpa rosas que llegaban a las muñecas de Dick, tenia pintara la cara de color blanco en la boca le había puesto una etiqueta con el dibujo de una sonrisa. Pero él no se encontraba solo, una mujer de cabello rubio con dos coletas, ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras dormía y su hermoso pecho. Esta mujer llevaba un mini camisón rosa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ella se encuentra sobre las piernas de Dick y las sabanas

Sobre la cama había varias jeringas. Sobres de condones, frasco de pastillas anticonceptivas, una serpiente de hule, cámara fotográfica y video, lápiz labial rojo, cosmetiquito de pintura blanca

Un día normal en la vida de Nightwing


	13. Chica Perdida Parte 1 T2E01

Anteriormente

Lashina y Clark se van a casar, la liga de la justicia rescata a Diana de las garras de Grayven, pero sin antes Darkseid hace su ultima jugara y lanza a Clark a otro universo

Post Temporada 1

Clark llega al universo Marvel, cae inconsciente en una playa en donde es capturado por los Skrull. En donde es encarcelado se hace amigo de algunos vengadores como el capitán América y Mockingbird que han sido capturados, se liberan al poco tiempo y luchan contra los Skrull, salvando el planeta con la ayuda de los otros vengadores. Todos quieren que Clark se quede en el equipo, pero solo él quiere volver con su familia y amigos

Tony Stark junto a Reed Richard crean una maquina interdimensional para que Clark pueda volver a su dimensión, antes de irse los vengadores lo hacen vengador honorario. En todo esto habían pasado dos meses

Es de noche en la ciudad de Metrópolis. Departamento Kent, Lashina mira la ventana y Martha se le acerca, le toca el hombro y ella se gira. Con los ojos llorosos, las dos mujeres se abrazan

Luego las dos mujeres se miraron – Tranquila, mi niña. Mi hijo ya aparecerá

Lashina comienza a llorar – Martha. Han pasado, dos malditos meses y aun no tenemos noticias de el

Lo sé, estoy igual de destrozada – le replica la mujer mayor a Lashina. Ella abre la ventana y va hacia el balcón mirando la ciudad

Lashina se pregunta – En donde estará

Debe estar bien, seguro que debe estar pensando en nosotros. En sus seres queridos y seguro su buena estrella lo guiara pronto a casa – Martha le responde

Te quiero mucho, Martha. Pero pareciera que estuvieras hablando de un muerto – cuando Martha Kent le va a contestar, se abre la puerta principal. Las dos se quedan mirando a la persona que llega al departamento. Es un hombre y ese es Clark quien les sonrió

**Kryptoniano ****y Apokaliptiana: ****Una Mala Combinación 2**

**Opening **

Grupo: 3 Doors Down - Tema Musical: Kryptonite

**Actores Principales:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Colton Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy – McKaley Miller es Lara Kent

Sarah Carter es Alicia Baker – Sasha Grey es Nasthalthia "Nasty" Luthor

Aaron Ashmore es Jimmy Olsen – y con Philip Baker Hall Como Perry White

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster

**Smallville Desarrollado para la televisión por:** Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

**Historia Creada Por:** Kal-K 2.0

**Actores Recurrentes:**

Troy Evans es Bibbo Bibbowski

Departamento Kent. Las dos mujeres se quedan mirando a la persona que apareció en el departamento. Clark les sonrió, las mujeres lo van a abrazar. Lashina se abalanza sobre él y lo besa apasionadamente, después los dos se quedan mirando, Clark se da cuenta que no están solos

Mamá – dice Clark mirando a Martha. Ella solamente susurra

Clark – él se le acerca y la abraza

He vuelto y no me volveré a ir – les dice Clark

**Ocho años después. **

Clark y Lashina se han casado, llevan años muy felices junto a su hijo Conner. Actualmente Clark tiene treinta y cinco años, Lashina treinta y seis. Clark ha escrito libros, junto a ello ha escrito excelentes artículos y a ganado varios premios como el Pulitzer. Hoy en día es Co-editor del Daily Planet, después que Perry enfermo de cáncer de pulmón. El viejo editor le dio este cargo a Clark. Tiempo después Perry logro vencer al cáncer pero mantuvo a Clark como Co-Editor, Clark es aun Superman y lidera hasta la actualidad la liga de la justicia

Lashina es actualmente Loana Nelson-Kent esposa de Clark Kent y Capitana de la primera jefatura de policías de Metrópolis, paralelamente miembro de las aves de presas lideradas por Oracle/Chloe Sullivan

Perry esta mejor de su enfermedad sigue como el editor gruñón pero de buen corazón, Jimmy es un mejor fotógrafo, Lois Lane-Kent oficialmente se fue a Gotham después de tantas iras y venidas a la otra sucursal del Daily Planet como editora en jefe y allí conoció el amor Jonathan Carroll. Kara se invento una nueva identidad ahora es Linda Denver, pero tiempo después se va con la legión de superhéroes. Pete y Lana Ross llevan casados nueve años, Pete trabaja para Lex en su campaña para presidente del país, Lana es una importante diseñadora de modas.

Conner Kent actualmente tiene dieciséis años y es Superboy. Mantiene una relación oculta a sus padres con una chica no muy buena, su nombre es Nasthalthia "Nasty" Luthor. Sobrina de Lex Luthor, es una hermosa joven, engreída y manipuladora como nadie, tiene una hermana llamada Lori Luthor, la cual que se encarga de su madre enferman en Smallville

Chloe sigue en Italia trabajando en el otro Daily Planet y liderando a larga distancia a las aves de presa que son Lashina, Black Canary y Catwoman. Bruce sigue en su rol de Batman y frente de industrias Wayne, está unido a su esposa Selina Kyle-Wayne hace diez años y su pequeño Damián de unos quince años, Dick ahora es Nightwing de unos veinte años, después de él hubo otro Robin se llama Jason Todd es Red Hood, después de Jason llego Tim Drake ahora Red Robin, hubo un cuarto Robin hace un año era una chica llamada Stephanie Brown, que actualmente se hace llamar Spoiler, ella es novia de Tim Drake y el actual Robin es Damián Wayne Kyle

En la actualidad

En. Nueva Troy en el 1938 del Sullivan Place. Departamento de Clark y Loana Nelson-Kent. En la habitación del matrimonio

Clark despertó. Sintiendo él trasero de Lashina rozando, su entrepierna. Ella suspiro suavemente. Él miró a su mujer, su cara estaba con su cabello castaño y una sonrisa suave sobre sus labios ligeramente. Él se sentía en paz, cómodo entre sus brazos, después de tantos años. Él inhaló su olor, recordaba su primera vez con ella, el no quería despertarla, pero él también quería tocarla, acariciar su piel lisa, sentirla responder a aquel toque. Pero la miró tan pacífica, tan feliz

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron y las complicaciones se desvanecieron como su belleza sensual, una vez más lo golpeó. Cuando los ojos de Lashina se abren, se da cuenta que está en su almohada favorita, Clark.

Ella sonrió con pereza. – Hola héroe. – Ella lo saludó, levantó la mano y rozó su mejilla. Él le tomó la barbilla, dándole un beso lento y profundo. Suspiró en torno a su lengua, ya que entrelazados con los de ella y sus labios se desplazaron, junto mientras acariciaba su rostro

Hola – contesta Clark

Lashina lo observa y le vuelve a hablar – pasaste buena noche

Clark le responde a su esposa – Si, luego de detener la erupción del volcán

Cariño, dormiste una noche entera. Aun con tu trasero pateado, sigues siendo un chico guapo – le responde ella guiñándole el ojo

Metrópolis. Penthouse Luthor. La noche anterior en ese lugar se había producido la fiesta numero dieciséis de la sobrina de Lex, todo el living se encontraba en desorden.

Habitación de Nasty. Una joven pareja se encontraba dormida. Nasty Luthor apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Este se despertó después de lo que debe haber sido la mejor noche de su vida. Se sentía muy bien, incluso más rejuvenecido. Tenía más ganas de sonreír, no recordaba porque. Pero algo pasaba no reconocía su habitación, busco sus lentes los encontró en el piso al lado de la cama

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba ni en su cama ni en su habitación. Había una joven muy atractiva que se acurrucaba fuertemente contra él. No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía sentir al respecto.

Trató de levantarse, pero los brazos de Nasty lo mantenían junto a ella en la cama, no quería usar su fuerza contra ella. – ¿Nasty? – Murmuró, tratando de despertarla, pero no había respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado. Optó por una táctica nueva.

¿Nasthalthia? – dijo susurrándole al oído

Cinco minutos más – masculló Nasty dormida.

No estoy seguro de que es una buena idea – respondió el. – mis padres me está esperando en casa.

Los ojos de Nasty se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la cama – Conner. Hola

El joven es Conner Kent. Hijo de Clark y Loana Kent – Hola. Debo irme – le dice él. Dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella se pone colorara y se le acerca, acomodándose nuevamente en el pecho de Conner

Este es nuestro secreto. Verdad – pregunta Nasty, sabiendo la respuesta de el

Si. – Conner le dice tímidamente a Nasty, mientras la observa. Luego observa su reloj en su muñeca – Ya son las ocho. Creo que ahora debo irme – le dice. Se comienza a levantar, cuando se ve que está desnudo, se sienta en la cama – podrías cerrar tus ojos mientras busco mi ropa.

Anoche conocí todo tu cuerpo – le responde ella guiñándole un ojo

Y yo te recuerdo que tú apagaste la luz y yo me quite los lentes – contesta el un poco exasperado. Ella cierra los ojos

No recuerdo que hayas sido tímido anoche – dice ella con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

Conner se levanto y encontró sus bóxers, enseguida se los puso junto a sus pantalones, luego su camisa azul. Se giro para ver que Nasty está con los ojos bien abiertos y con una gran sonrisa

Cuanto viste – pregunto él. Ella se puso colorada

Todo el espectáculo – respondió sinceramente. Conner se acerco a ella y le beso los labios

Nos vemos en la escuela – le dice cuando se va yendo

Claro – le dice ella. Conner se le queda viendo y piensa que ella ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado desde la muerte de Tana Moon hace unos meses

El aun la recuerda, todas las noches mientras duerme. Al estar con Nasty la pudo olvidar por unos segundos. Aun recuerda Conner las palabras de su padre, en el funeral de Tana

_Cementerio Metropolitano _

_Clark estaba detrás de Conner, le puso una mano en el hombro y le hablo – hijo. No__ trates de olvidar, trata de aceptar que ya paso y mira hacia adelante. Sé que la amaste mucho y ella a ti, pero Tana no quisiera verte así _

_Tana tenia dieciocho años cuando murió, era pasante del Daily Planet. Allí se conocieron ellos hace un año, enseguida hubo química entre ellos y empezaron a salir. Clark no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto porque ella en ese momento trabaja para él y la diferencia de edad entre su hijo y Tana, pero Lashina lo persuadió para que los chicos estuvieran juntos. Tana muere meses después, electrocutada en un ataque a la ciudad que produjo Brainiac _

Actualidad

Bien. Ahora si debo irme, vuelve a dormir. Hasta más tarde novia – dice el, cerrando la puerta

Hasta más tarde novio – susurrada ella muy feliz. Conner mientras va saliendo ve muchos de sus amigos dormidos en los sillones. Después de la pequeña fiesta de anoche

Nueva Troy en el 1938 del Sullivan Place. Lashina estaba en el baño bañándose, Clark estaba listo, tomando café. Suena su celular

Clark Kent. Sí, que…que haces de regreso, en donde. Voy para donde te encuentras – Clark le escribe una nota que deja en la mesa de la cocina a Lashina y se va. Segundos después Lashina sale del baño

Clark – Lashina pregunta por él y mira el papel que está en la mesa

En uno de los edificio de departamentos más lujosos de la ciudad. Vemos a Clark delante de una antigua conocida

Ella sonrió, se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Qué bueno que has venido

Para que me llamabas. Mara – si. Ella es una de las porristas de la secundaria

Tenemos que hablar – le informa ella

De que – pregunta el muy extrañado

Ella abre su boca y le dice – Pues de tu hija

**Continuara**

**Dirigido y escrito por: Kal-K 2.0**

**Co-escrito por: Delta**


	14. Chica Perdida Parte 2 T2E02

Anteriormente

En uno de los edificio de departamentos más lujosos de la ciudad. Vemos a Clark delante de una antigua conocida

Ella sonrió, se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Qué bueno que has venido

Para que me llamabas. Mara – si. Ella es una de las porristas de la secundaria

Tenemos que hablar – le informa ella

De que – pregunta el muy extrañado

Ella abre su boca y le dice – Pues de tu hija

**Kryptoniano****y Apokaliptiana:****Una Mala Combinación 2**

**Opening **

Grupo: 3 Doors Down – Tema Musical: Kryptonite

**Actores Principales:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Colton Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy – McKaley Miller es Lara Kent

Sarah Carter es Alicia Baker – Sasha Grey es Nasthalthia "Nasty" Luthor

Aaron Ashmore – y con Philip Baker Hall Como Perry White

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster

**Smallville Desarrollado para la televisión por:** Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

**Historia Creada Por:** Kal-K

**Actores Recurrentes:**

Sarah Carter es Alicia Baker – Moneca Delain es Mara

Amanda Walsh es Mandy – Troy Evans es Bibbo Bibbowski

Departamento de Mara. Clark se le había quedado mirando, sin poder creer esto

Le dice él a ella – Yo solo tengo un hijo

Y una hija de un año menor – le responde ella

Como es esto, posible – pregunta el

Ella toma asiento, mira la ventana y luego a él – Recuerdas nuestro encuentro en la fiesta

Clark traga saliva – Quedaste embarazada

No, nosotros nos besamos. Tu quedaste inconsciente y te deje en la cama, cuando volví te encontré tumbado en la cama y sudando – contesta Mara

Clark la observa y pregunta – Entonces por que estabas conmigo en la cama y desnuda

Decidí desnudarme e intentarlo contigo, pero estabas muy dormido. Así que lo simule solamente, pensé que cuando despertaras te quedarías conmigo. Pero no fue así – Mara le dice

Con quien estuve, quien mi violo – pregunta enojado el

Ella…tú la conoces, es una antigua amiga o novia tuya en verdad no se que fueron- dice Mara tragando saliva

Quien es – pregunta el

Ella respira con dificultad – Alicia Baker

Clark abre fuertemente los ojos y la mira – Donde está. Ella

Hace mucho tiempo desapareció, encontré a la niña cuando tenía seis años en mi habitación. Con una carta que Alicia había escrito – contesta ella

Entonces, esta por allí – pregunta intranquilo

Mara se le acerca y le dice – Si y tienes que saber otra cosa, la que creó la fórmula del amor fue ella. Cuando estaba en el siquiátrico, invento la formula y se la entrego a Mandy

Porque me dices todo esto – Clark le dice

No lo ves, Clark. Me estoy muriendo, tienes que saber la verdad para poder conocer a tu hija – contesta en lagrimas

Y ella como se llama – pide Clark

Ella mueve sus labios y pronuncia – Lara

Clark sonríe – Ese nombre…

Bonito nombre, algo bueno que hizo Alicia. Aparte de dar a luz a tu hija. Ella es una niña cariñosa, tierna y le encanta cantar – le informa ella

En verdad – pregunta el

Si – Mara le contesta

Te la estoy dejando, con lo que me queda de mi dinero me iré a curar a otro país, si es que tengo suerte y no me la quiero llevar, no quiero que me vea más destruida – le contesta a Clark

Cuando, la conoceré – Clark le pregunta

Pronto lo veras, pero creo que te debes ir. Yo te aviso, cuando sea el momento en que tú tengas que venir a verla

Bien. Mara – dijo Clark y se fue por la ventana volando. Mara se sentó en su sofá, muy cansada, después de su charla con Clark

En las calles de Metrópolis. El sol brillaba intensamente mientras que se ve a las personas de la ciudad caminar, pero nosotros observamos a una en especial. Ella es una chica de quince años de cabello castaño claro, la dueña de una sonrisa tierna. En estos momentos se empieza a escuchar los pensamientos de ella

Mi vida es un aeropuerto por mes, nunca estoy mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez, todo va a ser diferente. Hasta hora viví en Madrid, con mi mamá estamos volviendo a Metrópolis. En unos meses quien sabe a dónde, mi mamá es mi mamá adoptiva viaja mucho, mi padre no lo conozco y mi madre biológica me abandono a los seis años. Hemos vuelto no estaba aquí desde que mi madre me abandono

La chica entra a un local cercano al Daily Planet, llamado Ace of Clubs. Es un club para adolescente y adultos. Su propietario es Bibbo Bibbowski, al entrar muchos chicos se voltearon a verla. Algunos chicos son sus amigos, otros la vienen a ver cantar y con otros no se lleva muy bien. Toma el micrófono y subió al escenario y empezó a cantar

Ahora sabes que, yo no entiendo lo que pasa  
sin embargo se, nunca hay tiempo para nada  
pienso que no me doy cuenta  
y le doy mil y una vueltas  
mis dudas me cansaron  
ya no esperare

y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo  
siendo lo que soy  
y no voy a parar ni un segundo  
mi destino es hoy

Nada puede pasar  
voy a soltar todo lo que siento todo todo  
nada puede pasar voy a soltar  
todo lo que tengo nada me detendrá

_Años atrás. __Alicia Baker aparece en la casa de Katie y busca a alguien, se acerca a una chica rubia, esta se da vuelta y se ve su rostro es Mandy _

_Al fin apareces – Mandy le dice a Alicia_

_Ella le pregunta a Mandy – En donde esta_

_Sígueme – las dos chicas suben las escaleras y caminan por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Katie, Mandy abre la puerta y ambas chicas se quedan sonriendo a ver a Clark Kent tumbado en la cama_

_Lo has hecho bien – Alicia dice con una sonrisa triunfal _

_Mandy le contesta – Según tus instrucciones. Alicia. Mara se trago todo lo que le dije y yo antes le he puesto esa nueva fórmula que tú has creado, ahora Clark Kent esta borracho _

_Mandy acércate vamos a la fase dos de mi plan – Alicia le dice a Mandy. Las dos chicas se acercan a Clark y tratan de levantarlo de la cama, comienza abrir los ojos_

_Alicia, Mandy- dice Clark algo sonprendido al ver a las dos rubias delante de el _

_Hola cariño, me extrañaste – le dice Alicia, mientras le besa los labios apasionadamente _

_Que sucede – pregunta el _

_Los tres vamos hacer un viaje – respondió Mandy. Las chicas lo empezaron a vestir con un terno y camisa negro, luego los tres se sujetaron y desaparecieron_

_Las Vegas_

_Los tres habían llegado, se dirigieron rápidamente a una capilla que se encontraba abierto_

_Tienes las cartas – pregunta Alicia_

_Si – le contesta Mandy _

_Bien, entrégalas y después ven ayudarme a cambiarme de ropa – le dice Alicia, Mandy sonríe y se va corriendo_

_En el vestidor. Clark se ha dormido, mientras que Alicia lo observa dormir. Se abre la puerta, entra Mandy_

_Mandy sonríe y le dice – Listo_

_Te hicieron problemas, con las supuestas autorizaciones de los padres de Clark y míos _

_Un poco, pero al ver las cartas se calmaron. Los están esperando_

_Bien, entonces ayúdame – le ordena Alicia, Mandy le ayuda a vestir a su amiga. Al mismo tiempo Alicia le da de beber un líquido a Clark que hace que despierte con los ojos de color negro, después vuelven a la normalidad_

_Minutos después se ve a Clark y Alicia al lado del ministro. Mandy se encuentra vestida de madrina, detrás de Alicia. Hay una mujer mayor tocando el piano_

_Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de este hombre y esta mujer. Tú, Clark Kent aceptas a Alicia Baker como tu esposa_

_Si. Acepto – mientras que daba su respuesta, firmaba el certificado de matrimonio_

_Tu, Alicia Baker. Aceptas a Clark Kent como tu esposo_

_Si. Acepto – dijo ella y firmo el certificado_

_Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Chico puedes besar a la novia – dijo el hombre mayor, Alicia se le lanzo enzima y lo beso – o tú, a él – dijo después el viejo. Las chicas se dieron cuenta que Clark no estaba en buenas condiciones, así que se lo llevaron rápidamente. La mujer y el hombre mayor se les quedaron viendo_

_Smallville. Casa de Kate. La fiesta continuaba, los tres aparecieron. La verdadera ropa de Clark estaba tirada por toda la habitación, según las instrucciones de Alicia y de esa forma le Mandy lo hizo. Las chicas le quitaron la ropa de boda, dejándolo completamente desnudo y tumbado en la cama_

_Alicia guardaste el certificado – pregunta Mandy _

_Si, ahora vete y llévate la ropa de la boda. Es hora de que me convierta oficialmente en la señora de Clark Kent – le contesta Alicia _

_Minutos después. Alicia se encontraba desnuda, se había quitado el vestido de novia, tomo su bolso y saco una roca de meteorito rojo, la puso debajo de la cama. Provocando que la entre pierna de Clark despierte, ella se lanza sobre el _

En el presente. Alicia se encuentra en un departamento vacio

Así que este será, mi nuevo hogar – en ese momento entra un hombre calvo

Si, te gusta – pregunta el hombre

Ella se da vuelta, lo observa y le responde – me encanta – el hombre es Lex Luthor

**Continuara**

**Dirigido y escrito por: Kal-K 2.0**

**Co-escrito por: Delta**


	15. Confrontación T2E03

Anteriormente

En el presente. Alicia se encuentra en un departamento vacio

Así que este será, mi nuevo hogar – en ese momento entra un hombre

Si, te gusta – pregunta el hombre

Ella se da vuelta, lo observa y le responde – me encanta – el hombre es Lex Luthor

**Kryptoniano****y Apokaliptiana:****Una Mala Combinación 2**

**Opening **

Grupo: 3 Doors Down – Tema Musical: Kryptonite

**Actores Principales:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Colton Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy – McKaley Miller es Lara Kent

Sarah Carter es Alicia Baker – Sasha Grey es Nasthalthia "Nasty" Luthor

Aaron Ashmore – y con Philip Baker Hall Como Perry White

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster

**Smallville Desarrollado para la televisión por:** Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

**Historia Creada Por:** Kal-K

**Actores Recurrentes:**

Sarah Carter es Alicia Baker – Moneca Delain es Mara

Christine Willes es Granny Goodness

Metrópolis. Noche

Departamento de la familia Kent. La puerta principal se abre, todo el departamento está a oscuras, se prenden las luces. Se ve a Lashina, ella cierra la puerta y deja su maletín en una mesita al lado de la puerta en el recibidor. Se quita su gorra, dejándola junto al maletín y empieza a caminar por la casa, cerrando las cortinas pero al llegar a la última ve un reflejo que la hace darse vuelta y mirar con odio

Tú – dice con mucho rencor Loana

Se escucha una voz – Hola querida – se ve a Granny Goodness saliendo de su escondite

Que haces en mi casa – pregunta desafiante Lashina

Bonita casa la que tienes con el Kryptoniano, sino mal recuerdo hoy se cumplen diez años desde que lo sedujiste en Apokolips – le responde ella

Granny. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar qué haces en mi casa – más enfadara pregunta

Acaso una Granny, no puede visitar a una nieta ingrata que no ve hace años – le dice asiéndose la tierna

Lashina no espera ni un segundo responde – No han sido tantos, la última vez que nos vimos fue en el casi apocalipsis del 2009

Tienes mucha razón, donde desapareció el amo. Junto a ese infeliz de Ra's Al Ghul – informa la vieja

En ese momento Lashina sonrió – para la alegría de todos nosotros

Atrevida – gruñe la vieja

Es mi casa y digo lo que quiero, ahora deja tanto rodeo. Vieja anciana que haces aquí –pregunta la antigua Furie

La vieja suspira y le dice – Traidora, simplemente te vengo avisar para que te prepares. Lord Kal-El está próximo a llegar a la tierra y los destruirá a todos en venganza a lo que le hicieron al amo

Lo estaremos esperando – respondiéndole claramente y dando un paso adelante

Espero, que tú hayas disfrutado. Teniendo sexo con tu Boy Toy, todos estos años. Porque están llegando a su fin – Cuando Lashina esta apunto de atacarla, la vieja desaparece en un tubo de luz. En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Clark, se da cuenta que algo le pasa su esposa

Lashina, que sucede – pregunta el

Ella se acerca a él y lo abraza, luego lo miro a los ojos – Granny…estuvo aquí

Clark se preocupo – Que quería

Amenazar, dice que tu contraparte pronto va a atacar por lo que le sucedió a Darkseid – Clark le acaricia la mejilla

Otra vez el y yo que te traigo una noticia – él le informa

Pregunta extrañada – Cual, dime que no es mala

Toma asiento – le dice, ella se siente y se dice para ella misma

Es mala – Clark solamente le responde

Tengo una hija – Lashina se le acerca y le empieza a gritar

Kal-El. Hijo de…

Espera, yo nunca te engañe. Déjame contarte la historia – le dice Clark y le explica la situación a Lashina

La voy a matar a esa mujer, como se atrevió acerté eso – dice muy exasperada Lashina

Mientras tanto en la habitación de hotel de Mara, nos encontramos entre la discusión de Lara y Mara, más Lara

Mamá, yo quiero ser normal. Como cualquier chica de mi edad – le dice recrimina Lara a Mara. Mara trata de disimular su cansancio

¿Normal? ¿Qué es normal? En mi opinión, lo normal es solo lo ordinario, lo mediocre. La vida pertenece a aquellos individuos raros y excepcionales que se atreven a ser diferentes. – dice y al final ríe un poco

Lara se ha quedado con la boca abierta – Mamá

Nada, vas aprender a controlar tus poderes y punto – le dice

Mientras le pregunta – Y eso sería como

Mara sonríe y le dice – Vas a conocer a tu padre – Lara sin poder creer lo que escucha, poco a poco se acerca a su madre adoptiva

Has hablado con él – pregunta finalmente

El estuvo aquí, hace unas horas. El no sabía de ti y pronto vendrá, para quedarse contigo – le informa

Lara presiente que algo no está bien – Que sucede

Me voy del país por un tiempo, pero para no te tengas que estar moviendo y que te asientes aquí. Lo he estado buscando – le responde, simulando un poco la realidad

Lo dices en verdad – pregunta contenta

Claro, mi niña… - después de decir esto, ella lo niega con la cabeza y empieza a llorar – Lo siento, te estoy mintiendo he buscado a tu padre…porque estoy muriendo

Mamá – llora la chica y la abraza – que es lo que tienes

Un tumor, está en mi cabeza y es muy tarde para salvarme, parece. Pero escuche de un lugar donde se podría hacer algo, pero no es seguro. Por ello quiero ir sola – le dice Mara

Pero – va preguntar ella, pero Mara la detiene

Mara abraza a su hija y le dice cálidamente – Nada, Lara el te protegerá. Sé que lo ara

Departamento Kent. Ahora Clark y Lashina se encuentran en la cocina tomando café

Lashina mira a su esposa, le toca la mano y le dice – Cuando la conocerás

No sé. Mara me hablara, para avisarme – en ese momento suena el teléfono de Clark – es ella. Mara, le dijiste. Cuando, allí estaré

Le ha dicho, verdad – dice un poco nerviosa Lashina

Clark asiente con la cabeza – hola, estoy en casa – es Conner que ha llegado y entra a la cocina – Que pasa – pregunta el chico de acero

Muchas cosas – responde su madre

**Continuara**

**Dirigido y escrito por: Kal-K 2.0**

**Co-escrito por: Delta & Mel **

**En el próximo capítulo, aparecen Perry y Jimmy**


	16. Familia T2E04

**Kryptoniano ****y Apokaliptiana: ****Una Mala Combinación 2**

**Opening **

Grupo: 3 Doors Down – Tema Musical: Kryptonite

**Actores Principales:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Colton Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy – McKaley Miller es Lara Kent

Sarah Carter es Alicia Baker – Sasha Grey es Nasthalthia "Nasty" Luthor

Shia LaBeouf es Jimmy Olsen y con Philip Baker Hall Como Perry White

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster

**Smallville Desarrollado para la televisión por:** Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

**Historia Creada Por:** Kal-K 2.0

**Actores Recurrentes:**

Sarah Carter es Alicia Baker – Moneca Delain es Mara

Amanda Walsh es Mandy – Troy Evans es Bibbo Bibbowski

Treat Williams es Andy Brown

Departamento Kent. Ahora Clark y Lashina se encuentran en la cocina tomando café

Lashina mira a su esposa, le toca la mano y le dice – Cuando la conocerás

No sé. Mara me hablara, para avisarme – en ese momento suena el teléfono de Clark – es ella. Mara, le dijiste. Cuando, allí estaré

Le ha dicho, verdad – dice un poco nerviosa Lashina

Clark asiente con la cabeza – hola, estoy en casa – es Conner que ha llegado y entra a la cocina – Que pasa – pregunta el chico de acero

Muchas cosas – responde su madre – responde su madre, Conner se pone nervioso – Clark. Cariño, no había tenido tiempo de contarte

Clark la observa – Dime

Me han llamado de la escuela de Conner – Clark se gira y mira a su hijo

Que paso – pregunta el padre. Loana mira desafiantemente a su hijo

Le dices tú o lo hago yo – pregunta ella

Conner traga saliva, el sabe que su padre es bueno, pero un padre muy estricto – Falte parte del día a la escuela

Conner – el joven escucha como su padre lo llama y se nota que se está empezando a enojar

Decide contar casi toda la verdad, para que su padre no se enoje con el – Bien, toda la mañana y llegue a la última hora de la tarde

Hijo. En dónde estabas – pregunta su madre

El joven mira al suelo y susurra – Por allí

Clark levanta la voz y pregunta – Conner Jonathan Kent, en donde estabas

En donde una amiga – responde Conner

Loana lo observa y pregunta – Que amiga

Mi novia – escupe al final Conner

Tienes novia. Hijo – pregunta Clark un poco más contento

No has sido capaz de decirnos, eso y como se llama – pregunta muy alegre su madre

Nasty – Conner les dice y Clark se pone a pensar, mira a su hijo

Dime que no es diminutivo de Nasthalthia – Conner mueve la cabeza, diciendo que si

Loana pone cara de sorpresa – Clark, no se llama así. La sobrina de Lex Luthor

Si. Hijo es ella – afirma y Clark le pregunta a su hijo

Ella es mi novia, se que han tenido problemas con el señor Luthor, sobretodo tu papá. Pero creo que ella es diferente – confiesa muy sinceramente

La manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol. Hijo – le dice Clark a Conner

Y como yo y mamá. Cuando la conociste, ella era la temible Lashina de las Furies de Darkseid – Lashina se queda con la boca abierta al escuchar esto, se acerca a él y le dice

Gracias a tu padre cambie y ahora soy una mejor persona – al escuchar esto Conner sonríe

Conner les contesta – Eso estaba esperando. Tal vez, ella puede cambiar para mejor -

O tú, que cambies para peor – le responde Clark

Loana le toca el hombro a Clark – Dale una oportunidad

Lo hablaremos después, debo irme. Se me ha presentado algo – Conner se queda viendo como su padre se va volando por la ventana

A donde va – pregunta Conner, Loana le toca el hombro

Hijo tenemos que hablar – le dijo su madre. Los dos tomaron asiento y empiezan hablar

En el hotel. Tocan la puerta principal de la habitación de Mara. Ella va abrir la puerta y ve a Clark

Te está esperando en el living, voy a mi habitación por cualquier cosa. – Mara camina lentamente a su habitación, algo cansada. Clark se acerca al living, cuando ve a una joven señorita de espalda

Hola Lara – es lo primero que se le viene a la mente a Clark. La chica está tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas y se da vuelta para verlo

Es alto piensa ella y guapo. Parece buena persona, espero que lo sea – se dice la chica. Clark trata de acercase a la chica, ella solo susurra – eres, mi papá – Clark asiente a la pregunta

Siento mucho, no saber antes de ti. Hija – al decir la última palabra, le tembló la boca a Clark

Recién sabes, entonces de mi existencia, por lo que dijo mamá – ella lo sigue viendo, como él a ella

Sí – contesta el con una sonrisa cálida

Yo siempre quise saber de ti, lo único que me decía mamá es que eres un hombre bueno

Y lo soy – le responde

Tengo hermanos – le pregunta Lara

Clark le sonríe y asiente – Si. Conner, el tiene un año más que tu

Nos tuviste, muy joven – pregunta Lara

Digamos que si – Clark le responde y ella se le queda viendo

Lara le hace otra pregunta – Tienes esposa

Clark asiente – es la madre de Conner, nos casamos hace nueve años

El tienes dieciséis – dice Lara

Si, con Loana. Así se llama mi esposa, nos encontramos años después, de esa forma conocí a Conner, meses después nos casamos en la granja de mi familia – él le informa

En tu granja en Smallville – pregunta curiosa ella

Si. En un terreno cercano a la casa se hizo la ceremonia y la convivencia – recuerda muy alegre Clark

Lara, no está muy segura, pero decide preguntar – La señora Kent, tu madre está viva

Si, te gustaría conocerla – ella asiente – unos de estos días la podemos ir a visitar, hace unas exquisitas tartas. Cambiando de tema, Mara me cuenta que cantas

Ella asiente y le dice – Si, un poco. En el Ace of Club

Escuchado sobre él, es buen sitio – responde Clark

Lo es en verdad – contesta Lara

Algún enamorado – pregunta Clark, ella se le queda mirando y se ruboriza – parece que sí, tu hermano ya me está dando problemas con eso. Recién tuvimos una charla

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mara. Ella había escuchado todo esto y se había puesto a llorar. Clark y Lara se estaban abrazando, ella lo mira a él – eres Superman

Que – dice preocupado Clark

Tengo los mismo poderes que él, no se controlarlos – le informa ella. Clark la mira y suspira. Se quita los lestes y le sonríe

Si. Soy Superman, pero en verdad soy Clark Kent. Superman es solamente lo que puedo hacer, para ayudar a la humanidad y proteger mi identidad de Clark Kent de los villanos que pueden atacar a mis seres queridos

Entonces mi hermano es Superboy – pregunta ella. Clark asiente

Una semana después. Daily Planet. Clark se encuentra en su oficina conversando con Perry White el verdadero editor en jefe, junto a Jimmy Olsen y en un video llamado con Lois Lane

Así que hoy tu hija, se va a tu casa – pregunta Perry a Clark, este asiente

Si. Estoy muy contento por ello – responde Clark. Lois le pregunta

Y Mara – Clark suspira y le dice

Hoy se va, cuando no esté ella. Iré a buscar a Lara – Clark le responde

Pregunta Perry – Como se lo tomo Conner todo esto

Al principio le costó, pero ahora está emocionado esperando a su hermana y ya se imagina cuidándola de cualquier chico que se le acerque – sonriendo

Y Lashina que dice – luego le pregunto Jimmy

Esta igual que Conner, muy emocionada. Con Lashina siempre quisimos tener otro hijo, pero después que se volvió humana nos daba cosa que quedara embarazada, ustedes saben porque

Si. Tienes razón, hace muchos años hablamos de aquello – le contesta Lois. Clark asiente – y le arreglaron la habitación a Lara

Si. Hablamos con la esposa Ryan Atwood, el es el Arquitecto de nuestro edificio y su esposa Taylor es diseñadora de interiores. Ella siempre nos ayudado a decorar nuestro hogar

Jefatura de policías. En la oficina de Lashina, ella se encuentra intranquila. Toma su celular y piensa llamar a alguien pero luego guarda su teléfono dentro de un cajón de su escritorio. Segundos después, toma de nuevo el teléfono y marca el número, se escucha una voz del otro lado

Se escucha la voz de un hombre, como de unos cincuenta y tantos – Andy Brown

Buenos días, doctor. Habla con Loana Nelson-Kent – saluda Lashina

El se alegra de escucharla – Loana, como estas, tu marido y tu hijo

Muy bien. Lo llamaba para saber, si usted me podría hacer una revisión médica – pregunta ella

Claro, cuando puedes venir – contesta el buen doctor

Esta tarde – responde ella y la imagen se oscurece

**Continuara**

Dirigido y escrito por: Kal-K 2.0

Co-escrito por: Delta & Mel


	17. Meses Después T2E05

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación 2**

**Opening **

Grupo: 3 Doors Down – Tema Musical: Kryptonite

**Actores Principales:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Missy Peregrym es Lashina – Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Colton Haynes es Conner Kent/Superboy – McKaley Miller es Lara Kent

Sarah Carter es Alicia Baker – Sasha Grey es Nasthalthia "Nasty" Luthor

Aaron Ashmore es Jimmy Olsen – y con Philip Baker Hall Como Perry White

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster

**Smallville Desarrollado para la televisión por:** Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

**Historia Creada Por:** Kal-K 2.0

**Actores Recurrentes:**

Varios meses después. Han transcurrido muchas, Clark entra en la carrera presidencial, pero perdiendo con Lex. Un mes después se descubre que Lex cambió los votos, Luthor pierde el puesto y Clark se convierte en el presidente de estados unidos

Lashina al ser humana, ya no es invulnerable y sufre un pre-infarto. Al tener mucho estrés y no saber cómo manejarlo

Lara se une a la familia Kent. Conoce a Martha, Lashina y Conner. Ingresando en la secundaria Metrópolis en la misma en donde está a punto de graduarse Conner. Lara un día al salir de la secundaria se toparía con un joven llamado Thomas Head con el cual comenzaría una relación. Mara su madre adoptiva se encuentra en áfrica

Conner termina con Nasty al descubrir el verdadero lado de ella. A los pocos días al visitar a su abuela en Smallville, Conner como Superboy es capturado e hipnotizado, por una mujer de nombre Simone Charcot. todo planeado por Lex Luthor y Alicia Baker-Kent. Es encerrado en una casa con una chica pelirroja de iniciales L.L...así conoce a Lori Luthor, media hermana de Nasty, sobrina de Lex e hija de Lena Luthor. Lori y Conner empezarían a salir en secreto después de lo ocurrido, al poco tiempo Lori queda embarazada del hijo de Conner

Alicia Baker al enterarse de esto decide secuestrar a Lori, para molestar a Clark y hacer que Lashina sufra otro ataque al corazón. Cosa que logra, Clark se enfurece y al encontrarla está a punto de matarla hasta que llega Lara para detenerlo, cosa que es una trampa Clark y Lara caen al suelo producto a la Kryptonite. Todo fue ideado para matar a Clark y secuestrar a Lara junto a Clark

Mientras Lashina sufre un infarto en su casa es encontrada por Martha que se esta hospedando en la casa de ellos por unos días. Martha trata de ubicar a su hijo o a sus nietos, cuando llega Conner que lleva a su madre al hospital

Alicia lleva a Clark, Lara y Lori a la azotea del Daily Planet. Planea lanzar al abismo a su ex-amor y a su hijo que no siente ningún cariño. Su siguiente plan es criar al hijo de Lori y Conner como suyo y después deshacerse de Lori. En el último momento, cuando Alicia esta punto de empujarlos al abismo alguien le dispara por la espalda se ve a Lex Luthor que los salva

Pero prometiendo que la próxima vez, el los destruirá y como desde ahora son familia, Lex les quita la Kryptonite y se va. A los pocos días, Conner se gradúa. Decide irse a estudiar a california, también porque él y otros jóvenes héroes tienen decido formar un nuevo grupo juvenil de héroes y también porque quiere formar su nueva familia expandida allí con Lori y su futuro baby que es un varón

Clark con una recuperada Lashina se preparan para partir a Washington. Lara esta triste por esto porque no podrá ver a Thomas todos los días, su padre se le acerca y le dice…

No te preocupes, el estará cerca. Su padre tiene muchos contactos - le entrega un ramo de rosas que Thomas a mandado junto a una tarjeta que dice – _No te preocupes, nos veremos pronto Lara. Con amor D.W._ – ella se quedo mirando las iníciales, no sabía el significado pero pronto lo sabría

En el Daily Planet todos se encontraban tristes por la partida de Clark, pero alegres por el nuevo editor en jefe. Perry White

_**Continuara...tal vez**_


	18. Mas Allá T3E01

Meses después del último capítulo. Clark y Loana se encuentran de visita en Metrópolis, la familia en pleno se encuentra cenando en un restaurante en una fría noche de invierno. Allí vemos a Clark, Loana, Lara, Conner, Lori, Martha y el novio de esta Ben Hubbard

Todos son guiados a su mesa por un camarero, ellos toman sus puestos y piden lo que van a comer, después que se va el camarero. Lashina les habla

Los he invitado a cenar para que nos podamos ver todos, después de tantos meses – les dice ella. – Lashina mira a su esposo y él le asiente con la cabeza – también que como ya no puedo trabajar como policía por mi salud y con Clark como presidente del país e decidido crear un negocio propio – Martha le habla

Cariño, que piensas hacer – le pregunta Martha

Pienso abrir una cafetería, cerca de nuestro departamento aquí en Metrópolis – responde Lashina

Conner junto a Lara sonríen – Me alegro mucho por tu idea mamá – le dice Conner

Digo lo mismo que mi hermano. Loana, felicidades – le dice Lara a Loana

Loana le sonrió a Lara – gracias hija – mientras le acaricia la mano a su hija postiza

Se escucha una voz – y Clark, como es ser presidente de estados unidos – le pregunta Ben

Es una arduo trabajo, pero me gusta – le responde a Clark a Ben y le pregunta a él – como están los dos en Smallville

Muy bien hijo, tenemos compradores para las verduras y unos animales que han crecido – le comenta Martha. Mientras Lara le pregunta a Lori

Se me ha olvidado, cuantos meses tienes – le dice ella a Lori

Siete, falta poco para que nazca Christopher – responde Lori, Conner acaricia su vientre

Pronto serás tía y ustedes, abuelos y tu abuela con Ben serán Bisabuelos – le dice Conner. La imagen se empieza a alejar, el camarero se acerca con la cena. Se escucha la melodía Learn How to Fall de Paul Simón para terminar la escena

**KRYPTONIANO & APOKALIPTIANA: UNA MALA COMBINACION T3**

**Opening **

Grupo: 3 Doors Down – Tema Musical: Kryptonite

**Actores Principales:**

Chris Pine es Conner Kent/Superman II

Julie Gonzalo es Lara Kent – Matt Lanter es Kru-El

Camilla Luddington es Nasty Luthor – Justin Kelly es Chris Kent/Superboy II

Julia Goldani Telles es Stephanie Trevor/WG III – Jesse Metcalfe es Damian Wayne

Alona Tal es Cassie Kent/Wonder Woman II – Steven R. McQueen es Terry McGinnis/Batman

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster

**Smallville Desarrollado para la televisión por:** Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

**Batman creado por:** Bob Kane & Bill Finger

**Justice League creado por:** Gardner Fox

**Batman Beyond creado por:** Paul Dini & Bruce Timm

**Derechos legales DC Comics & WB **

**Historia creada por:** Kal-K 2.0

**Actores Recurrentes:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman – Missy Peregrym es Loana Kent/Lashina

Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor – Laura Vandervoort es Supergirl/Galatea

Colton Haynes es Conner Kent – McKaley Miller es Lara Kent

Holland Roden Lori Luthor-Kent – Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

Josh Henderson es Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner – Anthony Hopkins es Highfather

Nathalia Ramos es Marina/Aquagirl – Adrianne Palicki es Diana Prince

Hoy les presento. Más Allá

Dieciocho años después. En el espacio vemos a un Green Lantern que sale de la atmosfera de la tierra a una misión, este pasa muy cerca de la luna. Cuando un hombre vestido de negro y cabello castaño se le acerca, solo se le ve la espalda

Quien eres – pregunta el Green Lantern

Tu cuñado – le responde y este se le queda viendo. El hombre de negro lanza fuego desde sus ojos y destruye al Green Lantern convirtiéndolo en cenizas – adiós cuñado, le mandare tus saludos a mi hermanita – la imagen se aleja

Horas antes…

Metrópolis. Nos encontramos en un Café llamado K.A. en su interior vemos mucha clientela. Su dueña de unos cincuenta y un años, se encuentra en la parte de atrás en su oficina revisando las cuentas, cuando se abre la puerta de la oficina y entra un hombre de lentes de unos cuarenta y nueve años

Hola – le dice el hombre. Ella se levanta, lo abraza y lo besa

Hola cariño, no deberías estar en Daily Planet. Ellos necesitan de su editor en jefe – le dice la mujer

Si. Pero me arranque para ver a mi esposa – le responde devolviéndole el beso – te amo. Lashina – le dice el

Clark, aquí soy Loana Kent. Recuerda, que no pueden saber mi identidad. Lo sé, pero así te conocí. Hace casi treinta años – le responde

Lo recuerdo y te amo. Kal – dándole un beso apasionado, segundos después Clark se va volando por la ventana

Cementerio de Metrópolis. Vemos a un Conner crecido de treinta y un años, caminando por los pasajes, acercándose a una tumba. Llevando unos claveles rojos y blancos, llega a la tumba y se ve

Lori Luthor-Kent

Devota Esposa

Amada Madre

Querida hija

Buena hermana

Del 2003 al 2021

Se escucha un canción **Creo en ti del cantante Miguel Bose y Juan Luis Guerra** en eso se ve al Conner de dieciocho años al lado de la tumba

Hola amor, como estás. Que buen, nuestro hijo está bien y yo bien. Han pasado años de tu muerte y te sigo extrañando, pero como sabes. Seguí con mi vida y me case con Cassie, somos felices y te pido que nos cuides en lo que venga a todos nosotros – mientras dice esto, se encuentra llorando

Segundos después se vuelve a ver la imagen actual de Conner. El comienza a caminar por el cementerio y llegar a otra tumba que dice Tana Luna

Hola pequeña. Mucho tiempo sin venir a verte, sabes que siempre te recuerdo. Fuiste mi primer amor, tú y tu primer amor yo. Me hubiese gustado poder haberte salvado – se arrodilla y se queda en silencio por unos minutos

StarLab. Vemos a Lara trabajando en la parte de atrás del laboratorio con Emil Hamilton en un experimento y con ellos se encuentra el doctor Bernard Klein

Esperemos que resulte – le dice Emil. Bernard lo mira y sonríe

Lo hará, colega. Hemos arreglado las fallas, que tenía el prototipo de la nueva de Superman – el doctor Klein no sabe la identidad secreta de Superman

Acabo de revisar, los sistemas se encuentran en perfecto orden – les explica Lara. En ese momento suena su teléfono móvil – disculpen – dice ella y se alejo unos centímetros – hola amor, que pasa – pregunta Lara, al otro lado de la línea vemos a un Green Lantern. Kyle Rayner

Como te ha ido durante la mañana en el laboratorio – le pregunta su novio

Muy bien, al fin arreglamos la nueve nave de papá y ti como te ha ido con tus bocetos – le pregunta algo preocupada

La verdad…es que me fue muy bien. Me han contratado en Artes Graficas Limitadas – contesta el

Hoy en la noche cuando vaya a Los Ángeles a tu departamento, creo que después de cenar alguien se abra ganado un buen postre – ella le susurra

Lo estoy esperando – le responde Kyle. Lara se gira cuando ve a los dos hombres mayores observándola

Amor. Debo irme, hasta la noche – le dice y cuelga el teléfono – en donde estábamos – los dos hombres están rojos

LexCorp. La oficina principal se encuentra a oscuras, solamente un televisor está encendido, vemos a un hombre calvo viendo unas imágenes antiguas. El es Lex Luthor, se encontraba viendo una antigua entrevista que dio su sobrina Nasty, tratando de salvar LexCorp

Vemos una casi destruida LexCorp. Está a punto de iniciarse una conferencia de prensa. Entre los reporteros y fotógrafos más destacados encontramos a Clark, Jimmy, Vicki Vale, Lois Lane. Nasty sale del edificio y se acerca al podio

Señores. Buenas tardes. Me conocen soy Nasty Luthor, la actual propietaria de LexCorp desde hace unas horas y quiero disculparme por los errores de mi tío Lex Luthor lamentablemente se ha dado a la fuga, no sabemos en donde se encuentra y prometo hacer todo lo posible para que ustedes vuelvan a confiar en nuestra LexCorp y espero que confíen en mi aunque soy joven. Gracias

En ese momento se abren las puertas de la oficina y se encienden las luces, Aparece su sobrina Nasty con su guarda espalda de hace unos años Galatea

Que haces aquí. Si alguien te ve – le grita Nasty a su tío

No te preocupes, nadie me vio. Entre por el túnel secreto – le responde calmadamente. Galatea se acerca a Lex

Lo saco de aquí, señorita – pregunta el clon de Kara, pero de cabello castaño y ropa negra a Nasty

No. Déjanos solos – Galatea no está segura de la orden su jefe, pero al final se retira

Que quieres – le pregunta muy seria ella

Quiero que me ayudes a recordar algo – le dice Lex mirándola a los ojos

Seria – le contesta

Algo que paso hace más de dieciocho años atrás – le responde Lex

Y eso sería – le pregunta Nasty

Que paso, todo el día en que yo casi destruí LexCorp – Lex le informa y ella se le queda viendo. Lo que sucede es que a los meses de salvar la vida de Clark y Lara, los recuerdos de las identidades secretas de Clark y su familia son borradas de la mente de Lex y claro que conoció a Clark en su juventud

Porque lo preguntas – le dice ella

Desde ese día nunca lo he podido recordar y he tratado de hacerlo pero no he podido y hace unos días en un sueño me vinieron unos recuerdos

Años atrás…Recuerdo de Lex. En esa misma oficina pero destruida vemos a Lex hablando con Superman, como viejos amigos

Hola xxxxx – le dice Lex, girándose para verlo y riéndose en su cara – siempre lo supuse, pero al ver a Superboy hace un tiempo. Me hizo recordar a ti a su edad y ahí todo calzo. Xxxxx xxxx es Superman, lo has logrado a todo el mundo sabe que yo soy el villano de esta historia – le informa Lex

Superman le contesta – Y siempre estaré allí, para detenerte

Cuento con ello y por ello tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Recuerda siempre un héroe necesita a su villano – Lex se acerco a la ventana y salto por ella. Superman se acerca a buscarlo, pero no había señas de el

Actualidad

Y como ves, es todo lo que recuerdo sobrina. – Le dice Lex y le agrega algo más – y como soy tu único pariente con vida sin mencionar a Christopher Kent, el hijo de tu hermana. Mi sobrina Lori que murió hace unos años y mi querida hermana que le siguió sus pasos meses después – Nasty toma aire y le dice

Bien, te ayudare – le contesta ella, Lex sonríe triunfal porque siente que algo grande ocurrirá al recobrar esos recuerdos

Daily Planet. Oficina del editor en jefe es decir de Clark Kent, este se encuentra mirando la ventana cuando entra Christopher su nieto

Hola abuelo – le dice Chris acercándose a él y abrazándolo, Clark corresponde el abrazo

Hola chico, siéntate – le dice Clark y Chris toman asiento, Clark siguiéndolo

Que sucede – le pregunta Chris a Clark

Clark respira profundamente – Te tengo una misión

Chris mira interesado y pregunta – cual es

Quiero que vayas a la isla de Temiscira y le entregues un mensaje a la reina de mi parte – le responde finalmente Clark

Quieres que hable con Wonder Woman – responde Chris sin creerlo

Si, como sabrás estoy preparando una nueva liga de la justicia. Después de la disolución de la anterior

Cual sería, el mensaje – pregunta el nieto, Clark se acerca a su escritorio y abre un cajón, de allí saca dos cosas

Quiero que le entregues este cubo, en su interior va un holograma grabado de mí y esta caja rectangular es una caja madre que te transportara a la isla, piensa en el lugar que te he dicho y ella te llevara

Bien – respondió Chris. Esta activando la caja madre, cuando su abuelo le agrega algo más

Deberías cambiar tu vestuario. Chris – le dice Clark con una sonrisa. El nieto asiente y da unos giros a supervelocidad convirtiéndose en Superboy II (basado en el primer uniforme de Superboy). Se abre finalmente el tubo de luz

En el café de Loana. Ella sigue en su oficina trabajando, cuando se abre un túnel de luz y de allí aparece un hombre con un gran bastón. Ella se le queda mirando y se levanta de la silla

Tú – dice casi susurrando y arrodillándose ante su presencia. El sonríe tiernamente

Isla de Temiscira. Chris sale del tubo de luz, llegando a la costa. Se queda mirando el lugar un momento y empieza a caminar, cuando es detenido por un grupo de amazonas. Una mujer pelirroja se le acerca

Hombre, eres capturada por la guardia real de las amazonas – la mujer se calla al ver el símbolo en el pecho de Chris – eres pariente de Superman – Chris asiente

Son su nieto, me ha enviado para darle un mensaje en persona a la princesa, perdón a la reina Diana

Minutos después. En el templo que reside Diana, Chris se encuentra escoltado por las guardias. Cuando aparece Diana

Bienvenido Superboy – le dice y ella toma asiento. Chris se arrodilla y se vuelve a levantar – déjenos solos – las guardias no están seguras, pero se van igual – dices que eres nieto de Superman, dime los nombres de tu abuelo, tu padre y tuyo

Mi abuelo. Kal-El, Superman, Clark Joseph Kent y mi padre Kon-El, Superman II, Conner Jonathan Kent

Eres tú. Te conocí cuando eras una criatura de meses solamente. Siento lo de tu madre

Gracias y yo siento lo de la suya y lo de su marido. Sé que ambos murieron el mismo día, por culpa de su padre biológico Ares en una terrible batalla

En verdad, gracias por tus palabras, pero para que te ha mandado Kal

Para esto responde el – entregándole una pequeña caja sistema de holograma – allí viene un mensaje personal de mi abuelo para usted – ella se queda viendo la pequeña caja, mientras Chris se retira para darle privacidad

En el espacio. En la oscuridad de la luna, vemos una enorme nave espacial de Apokolips. En su interior vemos a Granny Goodness, Desaad, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Amazing Grace, Grayven y un joven que lleva un uniforme muy parecido al Clark del otro universo. Que hace un par de años, salvo nuestro Clark y a la mujer de este

Como están las armas – pregunta el joven. Granny Goodness se le acerca

Muy bien, mi querido niño – le responde, tocándole la mejilla. Segundos después Desaad se le acerca para informarle…

Amo Kru, me informan que Kalibak ha muerto. Mientras trataba de conquista un planeta – Kru-El ríe al escuchare esto

Así que murió, tardo mucho. El idiota – dice aun riendo. Vemos a Grayven que igual sonríe por la muerte de su hermano

Hijo. Revisa bien las armas, porque destruiremos la tierra y sus habitantes – Kru-El asiente y se mueve rápidamente. Amazing Grace ve salir a su hijo – está llegando el momento – le dice él a ella

Si y nos vengaremos de Kal-El – dice con mucha furia ella

Varias horas después. En el departamento Kent. Clark se encuentra hablando con su yerno, está de pie observándolo, mientras Kyle se encuentra sentado

Entonces te vas – le pregunta Clark a Kyle

Si, y no sé cuanto demore. Ellos me han mandado a una misión a los confines de la galaxia y no me puedo negar. Pero ya han asignado a otro Green Lantern, el es un buen niño y bien aplicado para su edad, espero que te agrade para la nueva reforma de la liga

Veremos, cuando lo conoceré

En un par de horas más, debe estar por llegar a la tierra y que ha pasado con el nuevo chico

Quien a te refieres al chico de Damián, estoy por ir a visitarlos a la cueva

Mientras tanto la vida del caballo oscuro ha cambiado con el pasar de los años. En el mismo tiempo que Conner y Lori Kent esperaban hacer padres, se enfrentaba la familia Batman con su archienemigo el Guasón, donde hubo unas muertes y consecuencias. En una locura extrema del Guasón, mato a Catwoman sabiendo que era Selina Kyle, hiriendo a Nightwing y haciéndolo perder la visión del ojo izquierdo y por ultimo dejando en silla de rueda a Damián

En la actualidad en Gótica. Son las 5:00 AM, se ve empresas Wayne en el último piso se ve el hogar de los Wayne en su interior en unos de los dormitorios, vemos al joven Terry McGinnis de unos dieciséis años, el se encuentra en su cama dormido con su novia una hermosa rubia ex-criminal llamada Deidre Denis. Ella tiene una hermana gemela llamada Delia, habían pertenecido a unas de las bandas de los guasones, son nietas de la difunta Harley Quinn. Deidre, antes que muriera su abuela enmendó sus errores, su abuela en sus tiempos era la compañera del Guasón. Con el paso de los años Harley cambio pero eso es otra historia

Terry es Batman. Es hijo biológico de Damián Wayne y está de novio con Deidre la actual Catwoman. Pero el no sabe que ella es Catwoman y ella tampoco sabe que él es Batman.

Volviendo a la habitación del joven McGinnis, Terry dormía recordaba como todo comenzó con Deidre. Hace un año atrás. Un día la comisionada Barbara Gordon lo había mandado a llamar pidiendo su ayuda como Batman. El se apareció en la oficina de la antigua Batgirl

Excelente. – dijo Barbara tomo su teléfono.- tráelas – luego Abrió un cajón de su escritorio, Barbara saco un archivo y lo abrió mostrando los antecedentes penales de las Dee-Dee – tendrás que estar cerca de ellas durante 48 horas hasta de su juicio

Maravilloso – se lamentaba Terry. En ese momento entraron las Dee-Dee aun con sus disfraces

Nosotras no estamos tan locas, Bat-boy – respondió Delia. Las dos se sentaron cómodamente frente al escritorio de Barbara. Terry se encontraba de pie al lado de la ventana

Deidre y Delia Dennis, estoy segura que lo conocen bien – dijo Barbara – con algo de persuasión de su abuela, se han ofrecido en declarar en contra de varios sospechosos por lo acontecido ayer por la noche, después de escapar del crimen ustedes ayer fueron testigos de otro. Por ellos deben estar protegidas por 48 horas antes de la audiencia con Batman como ya sabrán – Terry suspiro

Aun no lo creo, voy hacer de niñera de las gemelas – con un toque depresivo – además como puedes confiar en ellas.

Hey – gritaron las dos hermanas

Son las únicas testigos que tenemos ahora – Barbara tomo un respiro y comenzó con su discurso – y si queremos romper con ese maldito contrabando, vamos a tener que usarlas. No puedo obligarte a este trabajo ya que no está en la nomina…pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo difícil que es bajar la delincuencia organizada, sobre todo en esta ciudad

Terry sabía lo difícil que era esto. Con todas las conexiones que de las empresas criminales de cuello blanco estables, que los deja prácticamente intocables. Esa fue la razón principal por la cual se necesitaba a Batman en la ciudad una vez más. Para detener a los delincuentes que la policía no fuera capaz de tocar.

Está bien. Cuidare a las niñas – dijo tratando de simular alegría

En la azotea del departamento de policías Terry esperaba a las chicas a que se cambiaran de ropa. Minutos después se abrió la puerta y Terry vio como dos chicas rubias de cabello largo y de vestidos negros muy sensuales apegadas a su cuerpo se le acercaban

Diablos – se dijo en voz alta

OH. Vamos chico explorador. – dijo Deidre. Saltando sobre la espalda de Terry – se que podemos pasar un buen momento

Probablemente en más de un sentido – Delia añadió como en broma acercándose paso a paso a Batman. Tocan con su mano el pecho de Terry arriba a abajo. Terry gruño infelizmente

Supongo que tendré que adaptarme a esto – se dijo hablando con Damián

Si. McGinnis – respondió Damián Wayne su jefe desde la Batcave. Las chicas se quedaron mirándolo

Nuestro guarda espaldas, está hablando consigo mismo – señalo Delia – primer signo de la esquizofrenia - ¿No crees Dee-Dee?

Oh, sí – estaba de acuerdo Deidre – el sería perfecto para los guasones. Dee-Dee – finalmente Terry tomo a cada con sus brazos por la cintura y despego hacia el cielo gracias a su uniforme. Terry a lo lejos sentía que lo llamaban

Terry. Despierta – decía Deidre, tratando de despertarlo. Terry se froto los ojos y los abrió – buenos días, amor – dijo ella y le beso los labios, claramente Terry respondió el beso

Bueno de lo de su recuerdo ya han pasado como dije al principio un año. Delia desapareció de la vida de su hermana, no la ha vuelto a ver y no sabe el secreto de Terry. Damián Wayne, hijo de Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle. Lo comenzó a entrenar, pero hace unos meses Damián descubrió que Terry y Matt son sus hijos, el lo presentía pero no estaba seguro. El sabía que no podía ser, por su problema en las piernas en una batalla con el Guasón, ha quedado paralitico y ya no podía tener hijos, le resultaba muy difícil Se puso a investigar y descubrió que Amanda Waller había creado un proyecto llamado Batman del futuro.

Consistía en robar su ADN y crear un nuevo Batman. Al quedar paralitico, su padre haber renunciado como Batman al no poder ayudar a su hijo y tener una hermana mujer que era Huntress/Helena Wayne. Amanda decide crear un nuevo Batman, busca una pareja similar a los Wayne. (Abuelos) Usando nanotecnología y una muestra del ADN de Damián. Creó un retrovirus que se le administró a Warren durante una inoculación contra la gripe habitual, que Co-escribió su ADN reproductivo con el de Wayne. Un año más tarde, nace Terry McGinnis. Ella se había dado cuenta que el mundo siempre iba a necesitar a Batman.

Mary McGinnis muere de causa naturales hace unos meses, Damian decide llevarse a los hermanos a la mansión. Matt tiene catorce años, sabe el secreto de la familia y es el nuevo Robin

En la actualidad. En la cueva debajo del hogar de niños Wayne, Damian se encontraba revisando la computadora. Terry baja las escaleras

Alguna pista – pregunta Terry. Damián mueve la cabeza diciendo que no. En eso desde la entrada de la cueva aparece Clark con su uniforme negro y blanco

Tú – le dice Damián a Clark

Hola Damián, al fin lo conozco señor McGinnis o prefiere que le diga Batman – le dice Clark a Terry con una sonrisa amistosa

**CONTINUARA**


	19. El hijo oscuro T3E02

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en Apokolips. Recordaran que Brainiac trajo a un Clark de otro universo como segundo al mando de las fuerza de Darkseid, este Clark tubo un lavado de cerebro y mantuvo una relación muy apasionada con Amazing Grace, antes que Brainiac le entregara a su verdadera esposa también con un lavado de cerebro. Pero de su amorío con Amazing Grace, daría al nacimiento de un hijo híbrido entre un Kryptoniano y una Apokaliptiana. Una mala combinación, que tomo el lugar de su padre en el imperio y comenzó a conquistar nuevos mundos _

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación T3**

**Opening **

Grupo: 3 Doors Down – Tema Musical: Kryptonite

**Actores Principales:**

Chris Pine es Conner Kent/Superman II

Julie Gonzalo es Lara Kent – Matt Lanter es Kru-El

Camilla Luddington es Nasty Luthor – Justin Kelly es Chris Kent/Superboy II

Julia Goldani Telles es Stephanie Trevor/WG III – Jesse Metcalfe es Damian Wayne

Alona Tal es Cassie Kent/Wonder Woman II – Steven R. McQueen es Terry McGinnis/Batman

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster

**Smallville Desarrollado para la televisión por:** Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

**Batman creado por:** Bob Kane & Bill Finger

**Justice League creado por:** Gardner Fox

**Batman Beyond creado por:** Paul Dini & Bruce Timm

**Derechos legales DC Comics & WB **

**Historia creada por:** Kal-K 2.0

**Actores Recurrentes:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman – Missy Peregrym es Loana Kent/Lashina

Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor – Laura Vandervoort es Supergirl/Galatea

Josh Henderson es Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner – Anthony Hopkins es Highfather

Nathalia Ramos es Marina/Aquagirl – Adrianne Palicki es Diana Prince

James Master es Brainiac 5

Hoy les presento. **_El hijo oscuro_**

Detrás de la luna de la tierra, vemos la nave espacial de Kru-El. Se abren las puertas y se ve a él flotando entrando a su nave. Su madre Amazing Grace se le acerca

Hijo, ha salido todo como tú lo esperabas – pregunta ella. Este asiente y sonríe

Si. Otro linterna que muerde el polvo, mi media hermana es viuda – contesta muy tranquilo Kru-El

Mientras en el lugar del ataque cerca de la órbita de la tierra, vemos el cuerpo de Kyle flotando. Antes que hubiera sido atacado activo su anillo y usa la luz verde como una capa protectora. Comenzó a mover su boca

Conner, ayuda – alcanza a susurrar y volvió a perder el conocimiento. Desde la tierra apareció una luz azul con rojo, era Conner en su nuevo uniforme como Superman II

Amigo…cuñado que te han hecho – solamente dijo Conner, lo tomo en sus brazos y se lo llevo a su hogar

Varios minutos después. Es de noche en metrópolis. Daily Planet, Clark se encuentra a punto de irse a su casa. Cuando recibe una visita, desde las sombras aparece Amazing

Hola. Kal-El – dice con una sonrisa en su rostro. Este la mira, sin poder creer que se halla presentado ante el

Tú – ella se le acerco un poco más

La mirada de Clark es fría, ella empieza hablar – Muchos años sin vernos

Que haces aquí – pregunta finalmente el

Ý ella solamente responde – Te gusto nuestra advertencia

Cual – dijo y se quedo pensando – fueron ustedes los responsables del ataque a mi yerno – pregunto enojado

Si – contesto Grace

Darkseid ya no existe – le dice el Kryptoniano a la mujer ante el

Es verdad, pero su nieto tomo su lugar – Clark no podía creer esto

Que nieto, los hijos de los nuevos dios viven en nueva génesis y son pequeños, no me digas que Kalibak

No. Ese idiota está muerto, no tuvo descendencia – le responde ella

Entonces – pregunta Clark

Pero, el gran y poderoso Darkseid. Mucho antes de su muerte tuvo un hijo adoptivo – y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

Y se atrevió a preguntar – Mi contra parte le dio un nieto

Se lo dimos – respondiéndole felizmente

No puede ser – Clark al escuchar esto, se sienta en su sofá de su oficina

Pero a lo que vengo, esa advertencia que les dio mi hijo es lo que les depara a ustedes sino se rinden y nos dejan el camino libre, para tomar la tierra. Se viene nuestra última guerra, juguetito – abre un tubo de luz y desapareció. Clark se ha quedado preocupado y se pregunta por su nieto

Lo que se nos viene, Chris en donde estás – mirando la ventana

Themyscira. En las últimas horas, Diana vio el holograma y entendió lo que Kal le pedía necesita una amazona para crear la nueva justicia joven. Hace muchos años desapareció justica joven y jóvenes titanes. Clark quería volver abrir ese proyecto por un caso de emergencias. Después de ver el holograma, el pidió a sus hermanas que se prepararan porque era el momento de elegir en el torneo de lucha a una nueva Wonder Woman

Varias lo hicieron, hasta que gano una rubia. Esta chica se le acerco a la reina y pocos pasos se quito la peluca, Diana sonrió. Se estaba repitiendo la historia, ella hace muchos años había hecho esto y ahora su hija lo hacia

En el templo de Diana. Ella se encontraba delante de Chris y Stephanie su hija

Hija mía, cuídate y has tu mejor esfuerzo – Diana le decía a su hija acariciándole el cabello

Lo haré madre – le respondió ella. Diana miro a Chris

Superboy, cuida a mi hija o veras mi furia – dándole una sonrisa al joven de acero

Se lo prometo. Señora – respondió el y ella asintió

Y en donde voy a vivir en la tierra de los hombres – pregunto la chica

Superman I. pensó que en la nueva reconstrucción de la sede de la liga en la torre metro, pero luego se le ocurrió que sería mejor que viviera con su esposa y con el – respondió Chris

Al escuchar esto, Diana asiente la cabeza y dice – Me parece bien. Christopher

Christopher, lindo nombre Superboy II – le dice Stephanie a Christhoper

Mis amigos me dicen Chris – responde Chris

Ella escucha esto y le responde – Bien, Christopher – Chris solo suspiro al escuchar a Stephanie

Como digas, Stevie – le respondió el y ella se le quedo viendo

Lo conoces madre, desde antes – le pregunta la princesa a la reina

Si, lo vi por última vez cuando era un bebe y ahora su abuelo le pidió una nueva recluta y Christopher mándale mis saludos a tu abuelo y tu abuela – le dice la reina a Chris

Lo aré en su nombre reina – Chris se despidió de ella y se alejo de vista de ellas para que se despidieran

Sollozando Stevie – le dice a su madre – Te extrañare mamá

Y yo a ti… hija – las dos se abrazan – orare por ti – Stevie se empezó alejar y siguió a Chris

Los dos chicos salieron del templo, cuando oyeron pasos detrás de ellos. Era la reina, Diana se acerco tranquilamente hacia su hija con algo en sus manos, era su antiguo uniforme

Me faltaba esto – le dice a su hija

Ella se ha quedado con la cara en blanco – Tu uniforme

No es el primero que use, porque en estoy años use varios y este fue uno de los que me quedo, tu lo podrá modificar después. Si quieres – Stevie abrazo a su madre y recibió el uniforme, se miraron por última vez y se alejaron. Stevie se acerco a Chris y le pregunto

Como nos iremos de la isla

Podríamos irnos volando – le respondió

Ella le informo a él – Yo, no sé volar aun

Lo sé, por eso vine con esto – Chris le mostro la caja madre

Que es – pregunto muy extrañada viendo la caja

Ahora veras – se abrió el portal y desaparecieron – Diana se les quedo viendo, cuando escucho un mormullo

Extraña pareja, reina – era Artemis con su largo cabezo rojizo se le acerco a ella

Diana sonrió – pero debo decir que esto se ve interesante – mirando el lugar en donde se encontraban su hijo y el joven de acero

Siglo XXXI. En la base de operaciones de la legión de superhéroes. Brainiac 5. Se encuentra observando esto junto a su novia Kara Zor-El/Supergirl/Kara Kent

Brainiac tengo que volver. Necesitan mi ayuda – le dice muy preocupada a su novio

Según la historia, tú nunca fuiste. Pero te conozco y sé que iras. Te deseo lo mejor y buena suerte – Brainiac le dice mirándola a los ojos. Se acercan y se besan – y recuerda, tienes que volver no solo por mí. Sino por tu hija – ellos se dieron vuelta y miraron hacia abajo vieron a su hija gateando. Kara se agacho y la tomo en sus brazos

Mi pequeña – la abrazo con mucho cariño y le dio un beso en la frente – Brainiac 5, estoy lista

**Continuara**


	20. De camino al Futuro T3E03

_Una semana después. Metrópolis era una zona de guerra, varios civiles habían muertos, eres se encontraban heridos o muertos como villanos. Entre todo esto, hace unos días se celebro el funeral de Kyle Rayner en el cementerio metropolitano. Aunque conocer lo había rescato, los médicos no los pudieron salvar, entre ellos los Brown padre e hijo. No pudieron hacer nada, Kyle por su interior se estaba apagando poco a poco _

**Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiana: Una Mala Combinación T3**

**Opening **

Grupo: 3 Doors Down – Tema Musical: Kryptonite

**Actores Principales:**

Chris Pine es Conner Kent/Superman II

Julie Gonzalo es Lara Kent – Matt Lanter es Kru-El

Camilla Luddington es Nasty Luthor – Justin Kelly es Chris Kent/Superboy II

Julia Goldani Telles es Stephanie Trevor/WG III – Jesse Metcalfe es Damian Wayne

Alona Tal es Cassie Kent/Wonder Woman II – Steven R. McQueen es Terry McGinnis/Batman

**Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster

**Smallville Desarrollado para la televisión por:** Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

**Batman creado por:** Bob Kane & Bill Finger

**Justice League creado por:** Gardner Fox

**Batman Beyond creado por:** Paul Dini & Bruce Timm

**Derechos legales DC Comics & WB **

**Historia creada por:** Kal-K 2.0

**Actores Recurrentes:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman – Missy Peregrym es Loana Kent/Lashina

Laura Vandervoort es Supergirl/Galatea – Adrianne Palicki es Diana Prince

Hoy les presento. De camino al futuro

En el viejo departamento de los Kent. Clark se encontraba en la atalaya y Loana en el café, pero Chris no lo sabía, en ese momento los pensamientos de pánico de Chris se detuvieron bruscamente al oír salir del cuarto de baño a Stevie. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y su boca se abrió a la vista que tenía delante, ella vestía una vieja camiseta roja de el

Hola – pronuncio Chris

Hola. Está haciendo bastante calor aquí, ¿no te parece? ¿Ayúdame a salir de tu camiseta? – Chris nunca había oído una idea mejor en su vida.

Se le acerco y le ayudo a quitársela, contuvo el aliento cuando su camiseta se deslizaba por el cuerpo de ella, hasta finalmente sobre su cabeza. Dejó caer la camiseta al suelo y se quedó mirando con asombro al contemplar todo lo que ella tenía que ofrecer.

Ella era una chica no muy alta, pero sus facciones eran la perfección para su cuerpo. Sus pechos, pensó, eran gloriosos en su pequeña cuerpo.

Las cortinas oscuras de su cabello que enmarcaban en su rostro, hacían que su belleza se notara más y llegando hasta sus piernas.

Hace mucho calor – susurró inconscientemente, ella soltó una risita y se ruborizó.

Vaya, gracias, Christopher. ¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda también? – a Chris le tomó un momento para recuperarse, pero ella no había esperado una respuesta de todos modos. Y le empezó a quitar la ropa, pero una explosión lo volvió a la realidad, se encontraba en plena batalla contra el imperio Apokaliptiano. Stevie se le acerco y le ayudo a levantarse

Chris mira extrañado – Que paso

Tienen armas de Kryptonite – le responde la morena

En verdad están jugando sucio, esos hijo de…- antes de terminar la frase, Chris. Alguien lo interrumpe. Es Conner Kent/Superman II

Hey, no se distraigan. Estamos en misión – le grita Conner

Si, padre – contesta Chris, listo para volver a la acción

Stevie le toca el hombro y le pregunta – continuamos

Claro, vamos a patear algunos traseros – le responde Chris. Ambos se miran por unos segundos, Chris la toma de las manos se van volando hacia los Parademonios

Mientras vemos a una persona cubierta por un manto de pies a cabeza, que vuela hacia la nave principal de los invasores. Este ser, sin que lo vean. Se dirige a la habitación real de Kru-El. Entra a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con tranca para que nadie entrara. Al darse vuelta, Kru-El lo estaba observando con una sonrisa

Pensé que te atreverías a venir – le responde. El individuo se quita el manto negro y se revela a Clark

Pues aquí estoy – le responde Clark. Mostrando su nuevo uniforme, que es una armadura con sus viejos colores rojo, azul y amarillo en su pecho el símbolo de su familia

Bonito atuendo para morir, padre – grita Kru-El, lanzándose hacia Superman. Golpeándolo brutalmente hacia la pared – muere

Te quiero salvar – le informa el Kryptoniano de mediana edad

Yo te quiero matar, muere insecto – lanzando sus rayos laser hacia él, con su máxima potencia.

En eso instantes se abre un tubo de luz de donde aparece Kara, ahora como Superwoman. Ella abre un portal interdimensional hacia la zona fantasma, el portal está arrastrando a Kal-El y Kru-El a su interior, Kara Zor-El, agarra a Kal-El

Hijo mío. Estaré pendiente, de ti. Cuando un día cambies, prometo liberarte de tu prisión. Algún día – le dice con toda su honestidad a Kru-El, este solo se le queda viendo y se suelta del fierro en que se sujetaba y es arrastrado por el portal. Cerrándose finalmente

Kara volviste – exclama Clark

Si. Primo, hubiera vuelto antes pero estaba preparando el portal de la zona fantasma

Me alegro de verte – le responde, abrazándola. Ella le corresponde el abrazo

Días después. Vemos el café de la familia Kent, en la puerta se ve el cartel de cerrado. Pero en su interior hay un almuerzo. La familia se encuentra reunida. Clark se encuentra sentado a la punta de la mesa como el jefe de familia. Se levanto para decir unas palabras

Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, hijos míos. Pero recuerden siempre. El mal triunfa, cuando los hombres y mujeres buenos no lo combaten es por ello que uno obtiene aquello, para lo que se hace digno, debido a sus aptos – les decía Clark, todos escuchaban con atención sus palabras. Sabían que él, les recordaba a no cambiar nunca y seguir su camino por la justicia

Lindas palabras, querido – le respondió Lashina/Loana, dándole un beso apasionado en los labios. Todos aplaudieron a la vez y con sus parejas hicieron lo mismo. Conner con Cassie, Chris y Stevie se acercaron tímidamente y se dieron un beso temeroso y tierno a la vez, Lara se encontraba viendo esto y se sentía viendo por ellos, pero extrañaba a su esposo. Su hija se le acerco y la abraza

Hija – dándose cuenta que su hija la abrazaba

Mamá, se que extrañas a papá. Pero tienes que ser fuerte – le pide Mar a su madre

Martha, lo extraño tanto – comienza a sollozar Lara, cuando alguien se le acerca en una silla de ruedas

No llores, sabemos que esas cosas no se olvidan, pero se irán calmando – Lara mira y ve a Damián Thomas Wayne Al Ghul y detrás de él a su hijo biológico Terry McGinnis-Wayne

Ella lo mira y solo pronuncia – Damián

Hola. Supergirl – los dos se quedaron mirando. Clark y Lashina se dan cuenta de esto y sonríe mutuamente

Siglo XXXI, en la base de operaciones de la legión se ve a Brainiac 5 junto a Kara observando esto, junto a alguien más que sale de las sombras

Se ven bien, no lo crees. Sobrino – pronuncia Kara, este asiente con la cabeza

Si, me alegro por ellos – quien dice esto es Kru-El. Se les acerca un hombre viejo, que camina con un bastón. Este lleva lentes y viste una túnica roja con un broche dorado encima del hombro derecho, lo acompaña una mujer de cabello castaño con uno toques de plateado. Esta mujer es Lashina que se ve muy bien para su edad. El hombre habla

Vez, hijo. Te dije que te liberaría el día en que tú cambiaras y te dieras cuentas de tus errores. Estoy orgulloso de ti – este hombre es Clark. Actualmente solo conocido como Kal-El

Lashina se le acerca su marido y les habla a todos – creo que es momentos de ir a ver a la nueva descendencia que se prepara para empezar su misión

Tienes, toda la razón amor. Hoy es el día, vamos todos – los dos se toman del brazos y los otros tres los siguen para ver a los nuevos miembros de la legión, entre ellos a sus descendientes que llevan el emblema de la casa de El

_Al parecer, no fue una mala combinación –le susurra Lashina. Clark le sinríe y le dice_

_Gracias por no cambiar nunca, gracias por ser mi compañera de toda la vida - __guiñándole un ojo a ella. Mientras camianban tomados de la mano_

Fin


End file.
